Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor
by atacchan
Summary: And then : Completed. Karena semua kisah pasti berakhir bahagia..
1. Chapter 1

Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Mereka berdua terjebak kedalam kebersamaan. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, sadar tidak sadar, mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain. Akankah mereka bersatu?

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. Kalau kurang mengerti silahkan baca buku atau nonton filmnya terlebih dahulu karena saya malas menjelaskan hehe.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Page One : Chairman of The Student

Hermione masuk ke Aula Besar dengan perasaan senang. Pertama, karena perang besar telah berakhir dan dia dapat bersekolah kembali.

Kedua, dia terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid Putri! Surat dengan lambang Hogwarts sampai dirumahnya sehari sebelum waktunya kembali ke sekolah sihir ternama itu. Surat itu menyatakan bahwa dialah Ketua Murid Putri untuk tahun ke tujuhnya di Hogwarts. Dia bahkan langsung memeluk ibunya begitu erat setelah membaca isi surat tersebut.

Dia berjalan menuju meja makan anak-anak Gryffindor masih dengan senyuman. Sampai akhirnya dia duduk di sebelah Ginny, Harry bertanya kepadanya.

"Sedang senang? Ada kabar baik apa?"

"Tentu saja. Aku terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putri, sepertinya menyenangkan." seru Hermione dengan nada kelewat bahagia.

"Lalu, Ketua Murid Putranya siapa?" tanya Ron sambil mengisi piringnya dengan hidangan sarapan mereka.

"Entah, aku belum tau. Bukan kalian ya?" tanya Hermione kecewa. Dia mengira salah satu dari sahabatnya akan menjadi Ketua Murid Putra.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ron Prefek dan aku kapten Quiddicth Mione, jangan katakan kau lupa." jawab Harry kemudian meneguk jus labunya.

"Kau sudah meletakkan barang-barangmu di Asrama Ketua Murid?" tanya Ginny.

"Sudah, kenapa?"

"Masa kau tidak bertemu dengan Ketua Murid Putranya?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Mungkin dia belum datang." jawab Hermione santai.

Tak lama kemudian Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy masuk ke Aula Besar dan menuju meja Slytherin.

"Dia sudah sedikit berubah." kata Harry sambil melihat Malfoy Junior itu lewat.

"Mewnuwhuw khwu sawa nyaha." kata Ron sambil mengunyah sandwich daging yang ada di tangannya.

"Tak bisakah kau kunyah dulu makanan mu?" tanya Hermione.

"Jawabannya tidak Mione, dia selalu begitu." Ginny menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

Ron menelan sandwichnya dan meneguk sedikit jus labunya. "Aku tidak seperti itu Ginny!"

"Hei, tak usah membentak. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Harry.

"Well, menurutku dia sama saja, apanya yang berubah?" tanya Ron kepada Harry.

"Oh Ron, tidakkah dia kelihatan lebih tampan?" tanya Ginny yang sukses membuat Harry melotot. "Tenang Harry, kau tetap lebih tampang dari dia." lanjut Ginny sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Terimakasih Gin, mungkin begitu tapi menurutku si Malfoy sudah tidak terlalu kasar kan? Dia sudah mau tersenyum meskipun senyum angkuh. Well, setidaknya dia sudah tak mencari masalah dengan kita lagi."

"Hem, Hei Mione. Coba kau bayangkan akan jadi seperti apa pagi mu kalau dia Ketua Murid Putra?" kata Ron seraya tertawa renyah.

"Entahlah, mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku bersama Longbottom, Nott atau Zabini." Jawab Hermione sambil bergidik ngeri.

OoO

Pelajaran Transfigurasi dan Ramuan sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini Hermione sedang berjalan menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Setelah mengucapkan sandi Asrama dia pun masuk. Memasuki Ruang Rekreasi mata Hermione terbelalak kaget. Demi Merlin dia melihat Draco Malfoy di sofa Ruang Rekreasi! Buku-bukunya terjatuh dan mengeluarkan suara –GUBRAK- yang cukup kuat untuk di dengar penghuni Ruang Rekreasi.

Draco Malfoy menoleh dan berkata "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi Granger."

Oh, dan dia bahkan bisa membaca pikiran Hermione.

Hermione mengumpulkan bukunya dan masuk ke kamar Ketua Murid Putri. Menyusun bukunya dan menepuk pipinya. 'Mimpi apa aku semalam?' batinnya.

War is over. Mungkin benar. Perang dengan si Prince-Of-Darkness-Noseless atau Pangeran-Kegelapan-Tanpa Hidung sudah berakhir. Dan sejak perang usai yang Pureblood kek, Halfblood kek, Mudblood kek, sudah tidak dipedulikan lagi. Semuanya dianggap sama dan rata (untuk yang ini Hermione merasa sudah sepantasnya).

Tapi berbagi Asrama dengan Pangeran Slytherin? Satu atap? Dan menjalani tugas bersama? Bloody Hell! Jangankan bermimpi untuk membayangkannya saja dia ingin muntah.

Demi Godric Gryffindor! Dia yakin tidak sedang bermimpi! Lalu salah apa dia? Apa karena kata-kata Ron tadi? Mungkin juga. Dia harus menemui Ron sekarang!

Hermione keluar dari kamar Ketua Murid Putri yang akan ditempatinya dalam jangka waktu setahun ke depan jika dia tidak mati karena bertengkar dengan Malfoy Junior.

Draco masih bersantai di sofa Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid saat melihat Ketua Murid Putri berjalan, coret, lebih tepatnya berlari ke luar Asrama Ketua Murid.

Sejujurnya, bukan hanya Hermione yang tidak meyangka akan satu Asrama dengan Draco. Draco sendiri tidak pernah membayangkannya. Tapi yah sudahlah. Semoga saja kedepannya tidak ada hal buruk terjadi.

Draco sudah sedikit berubah, wajah aristokratnya masih ada tapi tidak dingin dan angker seperti dulu, kali ini lebih sering dihiasi senyuman. Yah meskipun hanya senyuman setipis garis 0,5 milimeter, tetap saja itu senyuman yang jarang diwajah Draco kan? Dia kan lebih sering menyeringai.

Barang-barangnya sudah masuk ke kamarnya tadi saat dia sampai. Dia lumayan terkejut saat melihat Hermione berjalan keluar Asrama Ketua Murid. Mungkin, Prof. McGonagall selaku Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts saat ini tidak menyadari apa yang akan terjadi bila Hermione dan Draco satu Asrama!

Menghela nafas Draco mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Bukan tongkat sihir miliknya. Tetapi sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran kecil yang diukir dengan indah dan terbuat dari perak. Itu cincin.

Draco mengangkat cincin itu ke depan wajahnya, menatap cincin itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dan berkata "Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

OoO

Hermione memasuki Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dengan muka ditekuk. Dia mengarahkan bola mata coklat madunya untuk mencari keberadaan rambut merah dan rambut acakadut temannya. Harry dan Ron yang baru keluar dari Kamar Putra Gryffindor saat Hermione duduk di sofa Ruang Rekreasi.

"Hei Mione, sedang apa disini?" tanya Ron sambil berjalan ke arah Hermione dan duduk di sebelah kiri Hermione.

Setelah Harry duduk di sebelah kanan Hermione, Hermione pun berdiri di depan ke dua sahabatnya. "Katakan apa salahku?" tanyanya kepada keduanya.

Ron dan Harry sama-sama menautkan alis mereka masing-masing. Mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Hermione, Harry menjawab "Well, kalaupun ada sudah ku lupakan Mione, What Happening?"

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari Harry, Hermione menatap Ron, "Err, itu, ku rasa sih tidak ada." jawab Ron bingung.

"Lalu apa maksud mu mengutuk ku?" tanyanya pada Ron.

"Aku tak pernah mengutuk Mione, oh ayolah, aku tak mengerti." eluh Ron.

"Kau tahu? Kata-kata mu jadi kenyataan Ron. Itu sangat mengerikan!" seru Hermione dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali diantar Harry dan Ron.

"Kata-kata Ron yang mana Mione?" tanya Harry mewakili Ron yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"'Coba kau bayangkan akan jadi seperti apa pagi mu kalau dia Ketua Murid Putra?' Ingat?" tanya Hermione.

"What? Jadi kau satu Asrama dengan si Ferret?" seru Ron histeris.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Harry innocent.

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengulanginya. Jadi tolong dengarkan karena aku takkan mengulanginya lagi." Harry dan Ron menganggukkan kepala mereka sekali.

"Tadi pagi saat Ron bertanya pada ku 'Coba kau bayangkan akan jadi seperti apa pagi mu kalau dia Ketua Murid Putra?'. Dia yang dimaksud Ron adalah Malfoy, dan yah aku satu Asrama dengannya. Berita yang sangat baik bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

Harry dan Ron hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau bercanda kan Mione?" tanya Harry.

"Aku harap ya Harry, tapi sayangnya tidak."

OoO

Hari ini hari pertamanya Hermione dan Draco menjadi Ketua Murid. Dan saat ini mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Hermione- sedang memimpin rapat. Prefek yang mendengarkan ceramah Hermione mulai menguap kecil.

"Baiklah, aku rasa itu saja. Pembagian jadwal patroli sudah selesai. Ada yang mau di tanyakan?" tanya Hermione.

Semua sontak mengeleng. Sudah jam sembilan malam dan mereka tidak ingin menunda waktu untuk menuju tempat tidur, sudah cukup Hermione langsung menyeret mereka untuk rapat.

"Baiklah, rapat kali ini selesai. Terimakasih." kata Hermione. Semuanya langsung bubar tanpa di komado lebih lanjut lagi. Dan akhirnya hanya tinggal Ron, Ginny, Hermione, dan Draco.

Ginny masih memandang Hermione tak percaya seolah pandangannya mengatakan 'kau-siap-berkerja-sama-dengan-Malfoy?', sedangkan Ron yang sudah tahu pun masih memandangnya tak percaya.

"Aku duluan." kata Draco meninggalkan Ruang rapat. Ginny melirik ke arah kepergian sang Pangeran Slytherin. Setelah cukup jauh untuk mendengar percakapan mereka Ginny pun bertanya "Jadi?"

"Yah. Ini adalah hal yang tak pernah ku bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku cukup frustasi kau tahu? Semoga dia tidak melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti dulu lagi." jawab Hermione frustasi.

"Baiklah, lalu apa kau tetap akan ke Asrama Ketua Murid?" tanya Ron. Mendapat pandangan aneh dari Ginny dan Hermione dia langsung menambahkan "Well, kalau kau merasa tidak baik untuk berada di satu Asrama dengan Malfoy, lebih baik kau di Asrama Gryffindor dulu kan?"

"Untuk hari ini ku rasa tidak. Jika dia berulah besok, mungkin aku akan memikirkan hal itu." jawab Hermione.

"Oke, selamat malam Mione, selamat berjuang dengan takdir mu." kata Ginny dengan wajah prihatin dan di sambung Ron dengan kata "Kami kembali sekarang, sebaiknya kau juga."

Mendapat anggukan dari Hermione, keduanya pun pergi. Hermione menyusun ketas-kertas yang tadi dibawanya untuk rapat dan keluar kembali ke Asramanya.

OoO

Selesai mengucap sandi, Hermione pun masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi Asramanya.

Dia melesat ke pantri untuk membuat cokelat hangat dan kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi.

Draco Malfoy keluar dari kamarnya saat mendengar ada seseorang yang masuk ke pantri. Dia melihat rambut semak-bergelombang-coklat madu milik Hermione. Entah apa yang membuatnya duduk di sofa Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Sejenak terlintas difikirannya untuk bertanya pada Hermione. Tapi, dari pada ditertawakan gadis itu dia memilih untuk diam.

Saat tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang. Draco Malfoy mendonggakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah partner Ketua Muridnya. Sesungguhnya memandang Hermione saat dia dan Hermione masih musuh besar adalah suatu hal yang, oh, sulit untuk dibayangkan.

Hermione terlihat mengerutkan dahi tapi tetap berdiri. Terlihat sebuah mug yang Draco yakini berisi minuman hangat –karena terlihat mengepulkan asap- di tangan kanannya.

"Mana untukku?" tanya Draco spontan.

Lengkungan di dahi Hermione tidak hilang. Justru dahinya terlihat semakin berkedut-kedut.

"Uh lupakan." sahut Draco saat tak mendapat jawaban dari Hermione.

Draco berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai melangkah. Dia terhenti saat mendengar Hermione mengatakan sesuatu yang dianggapnya kata-kata yang hampir tidak pernah terpikir olehnya untuk diucapkan seorang Princess Gryffindor pada dirinya.

"Kau mau? Aku bisa buatkan untuk mu. Tunggu sebentar,"

Entah memang tubuhnya yang sedang dirasuki sesuatu atau memang dirinya yang memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk duduk kembali. Tak lama Hermione kembali mengengam sebuah mug dan piring berisi sandwich di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Setelah meletakkan piring sandwich di atas meja, Hermione menyerahkan mug itu pada Draco. Jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini, mereka tak akan mampu untuk menjawab hal itu. Sungguh, sanggat, benar-benar, dan kata apapun itu intinya mereka tidak merasa sedang di dunia mereka. Rasanya begitu aneh melihat Draco meminta dibuatkan secangkir coklat panas dan lebih aneh lagi ketika Hermione mau membuatkannya.

Setelah menyesap minumannya sekali Draco dan Hermione sama-sama diam. Bukan tidak ada topik pembicaraan. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang dapat mereka bicarakan, yah, tentu saja jika mereka berteman. Kondisi yang canggung itu membuat Draco bingung.

Draco bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan atau apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Hei,"

Draco mendonggakan kepalanya kearah sofa di seberang sofanya. Dia yakin sekali suara itu berasal dari Hermione yang duduk di sofa itu. Draco hanya menaikkan alis pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Oh Mister Malfoy tidakkah kau tahu bahwa tidak menaggapi perkataan lawan bicara mu adalah hal yang tidak baik? Kalau begini, aku yakin kau akan mendapat Poor untuk pelajaran tata krama jika pelajaran itu ada di Hogwarts." Jawab Hermione ketus.

"Sorry Miss Granger, namaku bukan Hei.".

Hermione mendengus mendengar kata-kata Draco.

"Um, aku hanya bermaksud jika tidak ada yang mau kau lakukan mungkin lebih baik jika kau tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mu."

"Peduli pada ku Miss? Atau aku hanya salah dengar?" tanya Draco menyangsikan pendengarannya.

Hermione mendesah. Rasanya sulit sekali berbicara pada Malfoy yang satu ini.

"Kau salah dengar."

"Mungkin, tapi menurutku tidak." Sanggah Draco.

Hermione hampir menyuarakan sejenis kata-kata "Kalau kau tahu kenapa bertanya?"

"Uh lupakan." Sergah Hermione.

"Kau meniruku."

"Apakah jika aku meniru mu aku harus meminta izin pada mu Mister Malfoy?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak." Jawab Draco singkat.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya percakapan tadi adalah percakapan teraneh sekaligus terlama untuk Hermione dan Draco sendiri. Mereka selalu mempertengkarkan hal yang konyol. Tapi tentu saja tak sekonyol kata-kata mereka barusan.

Bosan pada keheningan Hermione mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berdamai?" tanyanya.

"Kapan kita pernah bertengkar?" tanya Draco.

"Seriously Mister Malfoy."

"Okay, bukan hal buruk.". Draco menjabat tangan Hermione.

Entah apa yang dirasakannya, yang pasti saat ini hati dan tanganya terasa hangat. Ruang diantara jari-jarinya pun terasa penuh, rasanya ingin mengengam tangan Hermione lebih lama.

Melepas jabatan tangan mereka Hermione membuka suara lagi "Mohon kerjasamanya Mister Malfoy."

"Kau seperti sedang berbicara dengan Ayah ku."

"Jadi?" tanya Hermione.

"Draco saja jika kau tidak keberatan Miss Granger."

"Not bad, Hermione saja kalau begitu. Kau juga seperti sedang berbicara dengan Ibuku." Saran Hermione.

"Kau meniruku lagi."

"Oh ayolah. Apakah itu harus dibahas?" tanya Hermione.

"Harus. Kau sudah meniruku dua kali Maka, 2 permintaan saja untuk menebusnya." Jawab Draco seenaknya.

"Kau! Dasar licik!" Hermione berkata sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Kalau aku tidak licik mungkin aku tidak bisa masuk Slytherin."

"Ugh, sudahlah. Aku malas berdebat." Sahut Hermione kemudian berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Draco ikut berdiri.

"Bukan urusan mu." Jawab Hermione asal dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Baik, tadi sudah ku katakan kau harus menepati 2 permintaan ku-"

Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah Draco. "Kau serius dengan kata-kata mu tadi?"

"Aku tidak bercanda kan? Permintaan pertama, mau kemana pun kau harus memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu, dan jangan pergi jika aku bilang tidak." Kata Draco santai sambil menyeringai.

"Oh ayolah Draco, katakan ini lelucon."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak tertawa kan?" kata Draco santai.

"Terserah kepada mu, aku tidak jadi pergi!" jawab Hermione dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Begitu lebih baik Mione." Sahut Draco dengan senang.

Hermione merasa aneh saat mendengar Draco memanggilnya dengan panggilan tidak biasa itu, tapi uh lupakan.

OoO

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang cerah untuk setiap orang termasuk Hermione. Setelah mengatakan bahwa dia akan ke Aula Besar dan mendapatkan izin dari Draco dia langsung pergi tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Tadinya Hermione mau langsung pergi saja, tapi daripada harus terlibat perdebatan konyol dengan Draco dia menurutinya saja. Hermione sempat merasa sifat Draco aneh, mendadak dia meminta Hermione minta izin padanya terlebih dahulu, oh, Draco bukan kekasih Hermione kan?

Sesampainya di meja Gryffindor, Hermione langsung mendapatkan sambutan dari Ginny yang berupa "Selamat pagi Mione." dan dibalas Hermione dengan anggukan.

"Dimana Ron dan Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Mereka masih di Asrama, mungkin sebentar lagi turun. Ohya, aku baru dengar kalau kau sudah putus dengan kakakku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ginny.

"Itu adalah kesepakatan kami, sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Lagi pula kami sudah putus sebelum Hogwarts dibuka kan? Kenapa kau baru tahu?"

"Curang! Tidak ada yang memberi tahukan ku tentang ini."

Hermione mendelik ke arah Ginny. "Ini kan bukan sesuatu hal yang harus di umumkan Gin."

"Tentu saja harus. Lalu, apakah kau akan berpaling kepada Malfoy?" tanya Ginny.

Hermione yang baru saja menelan kentang tumbuknya hampir tersedak. Hermione melotot dan memberi Ginny pandangan bertanya.

"Ayolah Mione, Malfoy tidak jelek untuk dijadikan kekasih bukan, dia tampan, pintar dan-" ucapan Ginny terhenti begitu melihat Harry dan Ron memasuki pintu Aula Besar.

"Lupakan kata-kata ku tadi, hei Mione, kau dan Ron tidak terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru putus." Kata Ginny mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hermione mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab santai "Kami memutuskan untuk berteman, bukan hal buruk kan?"

OoO

TBC

.

Afterwords : Oke, mungkin ini belum bagus sama sekali. Tapi yah inilah awalnya. Sebegitu saja yang aku bisa. Tolong jangan di tertawakan -_-

.

Mind to Review?

.


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Permintaan pertama Draco sudah Ia katakan, lalu apa permintaan keduanya? Dan kenapa cincin Draco terasa pas dijarinya?

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. Kalau kurang mengerti silahkan baca buku atau nonton filmnya terlebih dahulu karena saya malas menjelaskan hehe.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Page Two :

OoO

Draco menatap lekat ke meja Gryyfindor tepatnya ke arah seorang wanita berambut coklat madu yang sedang menyatap hidangannya sambil sesekali tertawa.

Tadi pagi Hermione sudah meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada Draco untuk ke Aula Besar dan Draco memberikan izin kepada Hermione. Draco sedikit merasa janggal terhadap permintaan pertamanya itu. Draco sendiri merasa sedikit bingung terhadap permintaannya. Tapi sudahlah.

Merasa sudah cukup mengisi perutnya dia mengajak Blaise dan Theodore menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya, yaitu kelas Tranfigurasi. Jadwal Tranfigurasi mereka akan digabung dengan jadwal Tranfigurasi murid-murid Gryffindor untuk tahun ajaran ke 7 mereka.

OoO

Kali ini Prof. McGonagall tidak perlu khawatir akan adanya lempar mantera ataupun perkelahian singkat antar murid beda asrama itu. Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan ketika seorang murid Gryffindor menabrak seorang murid Slytherin, murid Slytherin ikut meminta maaf. Yah, itu adalah kejadian yang janggal jika saat itu Pangeran-Berkepala Botak-Tanpa Hidung-Senang Menyiksa masih hidup.

Prof. McGonagall menatap murid-murid yang mulai berinteraksi itu. Saat ini Prof. McGonagall memberikan tugas untuk mereka yaitu mentrafigurasikan benda mati menjadi benda hidup. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang yang berbeda asrama.

Semuanya berjalan lancar meski terlihat perdebatan kecil antara murid-murid itu. Perdebatan kecil? Yeah, memang perdebatan kecil. Tanpa adanya matera atau pukulan. Hanya kata-kata. Hal yang tidak biasa jika Pangeran-Berkepala Botak-Tanpa Hidung-Senang Menyiksa masih berkuasa.

Bahkan, Hermione si Princess Gryffindor tidak bertengkar dengan si Draco berdarah dingin. Mereka melakukannya dengan lancar dan malah ber-high five ria ketika mereka berhasil. McGonagall memperhatikan hal itu. Dia yakin setahun kedepan ini akan menjadi tahun yang sangat berharga.

OoO

Hermione sedang mencari seseorang, siapalagi kalau bukan si Draco. Dia mau meminta izin ke perpustakan. Oh, mereka lama-kelamaan benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Hermione sudah berada di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid sekarang. Dia mengarahkan manik coklat madunya untuk melihat ke arah pantri yang berada tidak jauh dari situ. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Hermione beranjak ke depan kamar si Pangeran dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sekali, tidak ada jawaban. Dua kali, tetap hening. Tiga kali, masih sepi. Hermione mulai merasa lelah dan mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Draco. Tetap hening.

Menimbang keputusannya sembilan kali kemudian dia memberanikan diri membuka pintu kamar Draco. Terbuka. Kamar Draco tidak terkunci. Tidak biasanya.

Dia melihat si pirang Malfoy tertidur pulas dengan tenang. Dia mencoba mengguncang-guncang tubuh Draco. Tetap tidak ada respon. Dia mencoba mengingat cara terbaik membangunkan seorang Malfoy tanpa kekerasan.

A-ha. Mungkin cara ini bisa dicoba. Ibunya sering membangunkan dengan cara ini. Sedikit tidak yakin, Hermione mulai mendekatkan diri ke Draco. Hermione menaiki kasur itu dengan perlahan, membungkuk sedikit ke arah telinga Draco dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Hei Drake, ayo bangun." Ucapnya dengan sangat lembut.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata konyol itu dia duduk di sebelah tubuh Draco dan mulai melihat pergerakan dari si Malfoy pirang.

OoO

Draco terbangun mendengar suara yang sangat lembut di dekat telinganya. Dia mulai membuka matanya dan menampilkan manik abu-abunya. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya.

Dia melihat ke sebelahnya. Ada gadis dengan rambut coklat madu disampingnya. Dia menatap gadis itu sambil mengernyit.

"Mione?" tanyanya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku." Jawab gadis itu malas.

"Kau yang membangunkan ku barusan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Yeah. Kenapa?" tanyanya Hermione melihat dahi Draco masih berkerut.

"Tak ada. Aku tidak tahu kau punya suara selembut itu." Draco tertawa renyah melihat Hermione cemberut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco setelah berhasil untuk menghilangkan tawanya.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Ada tugas dari Profesor McGonagall yang belum aku kerjakan."

"Hum, bukankah ini sudah jam setengah delapan?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tahu perpustakaan masih akan buka sampai jam sembilan, tapi, apa kau serius?"

"Tentu saja Drake, aku tidak akan menemukan Dementor dalam perjalan ke sana." Jawab Hermione santai.

Draco berpikir sebentar dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik, tapi aku ikut.".

"Aku menunggu mu di Ruang Rekreasi Draco." Kata Hermione dan beranjak keluar.

OoO

Blaise menatap Theodore dan Theodore menatap balik Blaise. Mereka menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama "Apa yang dilakukan Granger?".

Theo menjawab terlebih dahulu pertanyaan Blaise yang merupakan pertanyaannya juga "Entahlah, menurutmu Blaise?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kita tadi tidak salah lihat kan? Memang si Granger yang mendekati Drake kan?" tanya Blaise.

"Mungkin, kita harus bertanya pada Draco."

OoO

Draco dan Hermione berjalan menyusuri koridor Hogwarts yang terlihat mencekam di malam hari. Semakin dekat ke perpustakaan Hermione semakin merapat kepada Draco. Hermione bukan seorang gadis penakut, tapi kalau diizinkan untuk dilindungi kenapa dia memilih melindungi?

Saat mereka sudah berjarak 25 meter lagi dari perpustakaan dua buah bayangan seakan mengejar mereka. Dengan spontan Hermione dan Draco menyiapkan tongkat. Mereka sudah mau memantrai kedua bayangan itu saat bayangan itu mulai terlihat jelas dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Drake." Kata seseorang yang berkulit agak kecoklatan.

Draco menatap kearah sosok kedua orang pemilik dua bayangan itu. Dengan menghela nafas sebal dia melirik tajam pada Blaise dan Theo.

"Sedang apa kalian disini? Kalian sudah melanggar jam malam. Haruskah poin dari asrama ku potong?" tanyanya.

"Whoa, slow mate. Kami hanya ada urusan sedikit dengan mu." Jawab Theodore ringan.

Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedangkan Hermione menatap Draco-Blaise-Theo bergantian.

"Pembicaraan antar lelaki Slytherin." Sahut Blaise.

Draco semakin menaikkan alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Menghilangkan rasa penasaran kami tentu saja. Oh ayolah mate." Jawab Blaise asal sedangkan Theo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dua kali seakan-akan menyetujui perkataan Blaise.

Draco mengerling kearah Hermione sekilas. Blaise yang melihat itu langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Baiklah, kita antar Miss Granger kemana pun dia mau dan kau harus ikut dengan kami Drake. Kau bisa kembali ke Asrama sendiri kan Miss?" tanya Blaise yang langsung mendapat pelototan maut dari Draco.

"Baiklah. ..sekali." jawab Hermione dengan penekanan di beberapa kalimat.

"Terimakasih Miss."

OoO

Draco mendesah pelan. Dengan susah payah dia menyakinkan kedua temannya bahwa Hermione tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Pada akhirnya Blaise dan Theo pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian terlihat dekat akhir-akhir ini. Apakah sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan?" tanya Theo dengan nada mengejek.

"Perayaan? Maksut mu?" tanya Draco.

"Oh, ayolah mate, tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh. Apa kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Blaise langsung tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

"Tidak. Kenapa kalian berpikir begitu?" tanyanya.

"Kalian cukup dekat akhir-akhir ini. Cukup untuk meyakinkan siapa saja bahwa ada sesuatu diantara kalian. Ya kan Theo?"

"Tentu Blaise."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja mate."

"Apakah jika. ."

OoO

Pagi itu Hermione terbangun saat mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Dengan malas dia berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Dia mengucek matanya sekali. Kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Begitu pintu itu terbuka terlihat ada Draco disana. Dia terlihat gelisah dan hampir tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Drake? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Um, Mione, sebenarnya, maukah kau membantu ku?" tanya Draco mengeluarkan sebuah cincin.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Coba kau pakai ini." kata Draco menyerahkan cincin itu.

Hermione mencobanya. Cincin itu terasa sangat pas dijarinya. Tidak kekecilan dan tidak kebesaran.

"Bagaimana?"

"Pas. Kenapa?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Kau masih ingat tidak bahwa kau masih punya hutang permintaan pada ku?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mulai merasa tidak enak. Ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Oh ayolah, haruskah?"

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya meminta tolong. Jadi begini . ."

OoO

TBC

.

Afterwords : Maaf terlalu pendek dan maaf juga atas keterlambatan chapter kedua ini. sudah aku baca dua kali dan ternyata isinya gaje sekali. Tapi yah sudahlah. Sebenarnya aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya bulan depan karena belum dapat feel yang pas untuk melanjutkannya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak tugas jadi *_eh kok malah curhat?_. Yaudah deh, aku balas review dulu ya ;)

Shizuku Mei-chan : terimakasih, ayo review lagi haha :D

Beatrixmalf : terimakasih, maaf karena konfliknya belum muncul. Tapi, tunggu ajadeh, pasti juga bakalan ada :D

Lily love snape reagan : maaf updatenya terlamnat banget. Terimakasih, tunggu aja di ceritanya ya ;)

Just Ana : Maaf, untuk CedMione kayaknya enggak mungkin hehe. Terimakasih sudah meriview ;)

Degrangefoy : Terimakasih, review lagi ya :D

Ridwid-wan : maaf terlambat, terimakasih sudah mau riview. Tunggu ajadeh, nanti juga ketahuan :) riview lagi ya :D

.

Sedikit pengumuman, untuk reader yang membaca fic naruto ku yang Love between us dan Love and life, aku minta maaf banget ya. Mungkin fic itu akan ku hapus karena aku tidak sempat untuk melanjutkannya. Terimakasih :)

.

Mind to Review?

.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Permintaan kedua Draco membuat Hermione terkejut, tetapi mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. Kalau kurang mengerti silahkan baca buku atau nonton filmnya terlebih dahulu karena saya malas menjelaskan hehe.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Page Three : She is special

OoO

Hermione menatap gaun yang dia kenakan. Perfect. Dan saat dia menatap cermin didepannya, Hermione semakin tidak percaya bahwa itu dirinya.

Tok. Tok.

"Ya, sebentar." Jawab Hermione.

Ketukan pintu itu berhenti. Hermione menarik nafas dan mengembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Ini tidak akan mudah." Gumamnya.

OoO

Draco mulai bosan. Kenapa sih seorang wanita memerlukan waktu yang lama sekali hanya untuk berdandan. Oh, demi nama Salazar atau siapapun, Draco bersyukur dia tidak terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan.

CKLEK.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kearah pintu kamar partnernya. Disana Hermione berdiri dengan cukup percaya diri.

Draco tersenyum. "Cantik. Seperti yang ku harapkan Miss."

"Terimakasih atas segala bencana ini Mister Malfoy. Oh ayolah, aku mulai tidak mengerti apa yang ada pikiranmu." Jawab Hermione ketus.

"Aku tahu bahwa seorang Granger memang orang baik. Ayo bergegaslah. Pesta akan segera dimulai."

Hermione mengangguk dan mengikuti Draco keluar dari Asrama Ketua Murid.

OoO

FLASHBACK ON

"Tentu saja. Aku hanya meminta tolong. Jadi begini kau tahukan kalau sebelum natal nanti akan ada pesta di Hogwarts?" Tanya Draco.

"Ya, lalu?"

"Mum dan Dad akan datang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka diundang atau malah meminta untuk diundang ke pesta dansa nanti."

Hermione mulai tidak mengerti. "Apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya adalah Dad dan Mum menginginkan aku mencari gadis yang pantas. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk itu, aku malas mencari jadi selama aku masih mengenal beberapa gadis aku ingin meminta bantuan."

Hermione mendengus. "Kenapa aku?"

"Aku akan mati dengan cepat jika Pansy yang harus menolongku. Daphne tidak mau dan aku tidak yakin untuk meminta tolong pada Millicent. Lalu kau juga punya hutang pada ku, jadi kita impaskan saja. Bagaimana?"

"Oh ayolah. Ini bukan semacam pacaran bohongan kan?"

"Mungkin saja seperti itu Mione, terserah mu mau menyebutnya bagaimana. Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus membantu ku." Jawab Draco dengan seringai.

"Uh."

FLASHBACK OFF

OoO

Blaise menatap ke arah pintu Aula Besar. Dia melirik Theo yang kelihatan lebih rapi daripada biasanya itu. Awalnya Blaise mengira temannya si pirang platina itu bercanda, tetapi dia tahu ini terlalu konyol untuk dianggap bahan candaan. Tetapi, kenapa diantara puluhan gadis di Hogwarts justru Hermione lah yang dipilih Draco.

Ini cukup aneh untuk Blaise, tetapi selama bukan dia yang mengalaminya dia tidak ingin ikut campur terlalu jauh.

OoO

Draco dan Hermione tiba di Aula Besar dengan sedikit terlambat. Hampir seluruh murid yang ada di Aula Besar melirik kearah mereka. Mereka memang pasangan yang paling serasi sehingga mendapat pandangan dari seluruh murid di Aula Besar.

McGonagall yang merasa murid-muridnya sudah berkumpul semua kemudian memulai pesta dansa penyambutan Natal itu.

Diawali dengan jamuan makan malam, dimana setiap meja makan di semua Asrama dihiasi dengan sulur di bagian kaki meja, taplak meja yang berwarna putih dengan hiasan percikan warna emas, piring dan sendok yang mengkilap, dan kursi yang dihias dengan pita putih.

Suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu tidak terdengar seperti biasa, semua murid mencoba untuk terlihat lebih seperti bangsawan. Tidak ada murid yang berbicara. Suasana yang sangat indah.

Selesai jamuan makan malam Prof. McGonagall menyihir semua meja menjadi tiada dan Aula Besar menjadi makin luas. Musik mulai dimainkan. Diawali dengan pasangan Ketua Murid dan kemudian murid bahkan para guru mulai berdansa.

Setelah selesai satu lagu, Draco mengajak Hermione untuk duduk. Mata abu-abu Draco mencoba menangkap gambaran bahwa orangtuanya sudah tiba. Yah, terlihat pasangan Narcissa dan Lucius yang sedang mengobrol ringan dengan Prof. McGonagall.

"Mione," panggil Draco.

Hermione hanya melirik Draco. Dia sangat malas untuk berbicara dengan kaki yang berdenyut seperti ini. Hak tinggi cukup menyiksanya.

"Aku tahu sepatu itu menyiksa mu, tetapi jangan lupa untuk berbuat hal baik di depan orangtua ku." Sahut Draco pelan.

Hermione mengangguk. Dia sedikit gugup. Bagaimana tidak, dia dan Draco mulai kelihatan seperti sepasang kekasih yang mau meminta restu. 'Oh, demi nama Godric semoga semuanya baik-baik saja' batin Hermione.

OoO

Setelah mengucapkan salam kepada McGonagall, Narcissa dan Lucius mulai bergerak ke arah Draco yang sedang duduk dengan gadis berambut coklat dengan mata hazel yang tak lain adalah Hermione.

Draco dan Hermione berdiri untuk menyambut pasangan Malfoy senior itu.

"Selamat malam Mum. Selamat malam Dad." Sapa Draco dengan suara yang sedikit gugup.

"Malam Drake." Jawab Narcissa diiringi senyum lembut yang membuat Hermione tidak terlalu canggung berada di dekat Malfoy senior itu.

"Selamat malam Mister dan Mistress Malfoy." Sapa Hermione mencoba membuat dirinya percaya diri.

"Selamat malam juga Miss Granger." Jawab Narcissa lembut sedangkan Lucius hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami tidak akan terlalu lama disini, jadi tolong jawab pertanyaan kami dengan jelas." Kata Lucius dengan nada datar.

Draco dan Hermione hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang membuat kalian berdua saling suka?" tanya Lucius. Oh pertanyaan yang langsung membuat wajah Draco pucat. Kenapa bisa diantara berjuta-juta pertanyaan harus pertanyaan seperti ini yang dilontarkan Ayahnya?

Hermione yang sudah mulai menguasai diri menjawab dengan sangat baik "Entahlah Mister Malfoy, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menyukai Draco (Hermione dengan sulit mengatakannya) yang pastinya dia berharga untukku."

Draco tersenyum dan menjawab dengan sedikit lebih rileks "Yah begitulah Dad, yang pastinya aku membutuhkannya dan tanpanya aku merasa sepi." Draco mengumpat dalam hati betapa anehnya alasan yang dia berikan.

Draco merilik Hermione sekilas, ada rona merah di kedua pipinya. Draco yakin Hermione sangat ingin tertawa atas alasan Draco.

"Baiklah Son, penjelasan yang aneh tetapi aku menerimanya. Kami harus kembali sekarang." Jawab Lucius dengan wajah sedikit misterius.

"Kami kembali dulu Drake. Jika ada waktu kami akan kembali. Sampai jumpa Miss."

OoO

Hermione bernafas dengan sangat lega saat ini. Hak tinggi dan pasangan Malfoy senior sudah berlalu, permintaan Draco sudah habis, dan dia dapat melepas gaun yang mulai terasa risih dibadannya.

Hermione langsung mengganti baju dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berendam setelah Draco mengizinkannya kembali terlebih dahulu ke Asrama Ketua Murid.

Hermione mengingat dengan sangat jelas alasan Draco yang teramat unik itu. Sesekali dia tersenyum kecil mengingat ekspresi Draco yang berpura-pura terlihat seperti seorang pujangga.

Hermione memainkan busa-busa sabun dan meletakkannya di tangannya. Dia kemudian membentuk busa-busa itu menjadi bulatan.

"Hei Mister Malfoy-" Hermione berkata pada busa di tangannya.

"-alasan mu itu lucu sekali, aku tersanjung mendengarnya." Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Hermione pun terkekeh pelan.

OoO

Draco mau mendobrak pintu kamar mandi karena dia mengira pintu itu terkunci, belum sempat dia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan Hermione Granger dalam balutan piyama.

Draco entah kenapa merasa canggung dan kemudia mengatakan hal yang tidak disangkanya "Lama sekali Mione, aku kira kau tenggelam saat berendam."

Hermione memutar bola matanya dengan wajah seakan-akan sedang bosan "Dengar ya Draco, pertama lelucon mu tidak lucu dan yang kedua aku tidak akan tenggelam saat berendam."

"Oh, um, bisakah aku masuk? Aku merasa gerah menggunakan setelah mengikuti pesta apalah itu."

Hermione mengangguk dan melenggang pergi kemudian Draco masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi Draco menepuk pipinya. "Kenapa aku harus gugup?"

OoO

TBC

.

Afterwords : Maaf terlalu pendek dan maaf juga atas keterlambatan chapter tiga ini. Saya sudah tidak tahu lagi mau menulis apa, yah jadi maaf kalau chapter ini sangat sangat pendek.

.

Mind to Review?

.


	4. Chapter 4

Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Pacaran bohongan dengan Draco adalah hal yang tidak pernah terlintas dipikran Hermione. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, dan dengan terpaksa Hermione menjadi pacar bohongan Draco.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. Kalau kurang mengerti silahkan baca buku atau nonton filmnya terlebih dahulu karena saya malas menjelaskan hehe.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Page Four :

OoO

Hermione berjalan dengan perasaan aneh. Keningnya berkerut dan matanya menatap kepada tiap murid yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Hermione mencoba mengikuti pandangan mereka, mereka memandang tangannya. Memang ada apa disana? Hanya dua buah buku dengan tebal lima puluh sentimeter. Apa karena buku yang dibawanya lebih tebal dari biasanya? Itu tidak menarik untuk dibahaskan?

Hermione mencoba memikirkan ulang tatapan semua murid yang melewatinya. Ah, dia tidak mengerti.

Hermione melangkah memasuki Aula Besar sambil mendengarkan beberapa murid-murid membicarakannya.

"Lihat jari manisnya."

"Ah cincin yang indah."

"Itukan cincin keluarga Malfoy."

"Apa benar mereka bertunangan?"

"Katanya hanya berpacaran."

"Tapi kemarin mereka menemui Malfoy senior."

"Serasi sih."

"Tetap saja Muggleborn."

"Kapan mereka bertunangan?"

Hermione berjalan menuju mejanya dengan pemikiran aneh. 'Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan aku BERTUNANGAN dengan si Ferret pirang itu?'.

Hermione duduk di sebelah Ginny dan masih meneruskan pemikirannya. 'Oh Bloody Hell! Cincinya masih ku pakai.' Batin Hermione menatap jari manisnya.

Hermione meletakkan bukunya diatas meja dan mengambil piring sambil mencoba mengambil hidangan yang bisa dia jangkau. Dia tidak lapar, tetapi dia sedang yah kalut.

Ginny memandanginya heran tetapi tidak mengurungkan niat bertanyanya. "Hei Mione. Benarkah kau bertunangan dengan Malfoy?"

"Huk!"

Ginny dengan sigap menyodorkan segelas jus labu kepada Hermione yang tesedak.

"Bagaimana kau-"

"Bisa mengatakan seperti itu?" sambung Luna yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan Hermione.

"Semua orang membicarakannya. Kau bersama keluarga Malfoy tadi malam dan Kau menggunakan cincin dengan lambang Malfoy di jari manis mu. Siapa yang tidak bertanya?" sambung Luna dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Ginny.

"Ehm- itu, yah itu kami bukan hanya kami-" jawaban Hermione terputus oleh Ginny.

"Santai saja Mione, tidak usah gugup seperti itu. Hanya katakan Ya dan kapan kalian bertunangan saja. Cukup mud-"

"Kalian benar bertunangan Hermione?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah yang berlari menuju Princess Gryffindor kita.

"Ron! Aku masih berbicara dengan Hermione. Eh, hai Harry." Jawab Ginny murka yang tiba-tiba tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya ada di belakang Ron.

Harry memasang tatapan Ron-meninggalkanku-dengan-teganya.

Luna masih menatap Hermione sembari mengunyah sebuah cake cokelat. Hermione balik memandang Luna-Ron-Ginny-Harry.

"Yah itu kami, eh bukan aku eh kami hanya ber-" Hermione memutuskan kata-katanya karena ia merasa ditarik oleh seseorang.

OoO

Draco berjalan tergesa. Dia sempat medengarkan gosip para murid tentang 'Cincin, Malfoy senior, Hermione, dan yang paling penting BERTUNANGAN!'

Bloddy Hell! Siapa yang bisa-bisanya menyebarkan gosip ini. Padahal dia ingat dengan sadar bahwa tak ada yang mendengar percakapannya dan orangtuanya serta Hermione. Apalagi kata TUNANGAN?

Draco akan memastikan siapapun yang berani-beraninya mengatakan atau menyebarkan hal ini akan berhadapan dengan dia dalam acara yang sangat tidak mengenakan.

Draco yakin dengan sangat bahwa Hermione sudah sampai di Aula Besar saat ini. Tadi Hermione sempat permisi kepada Draco terlebih dahulu untuk ke Aula Besar.

Draco mempercepat langkahnya karena jengah mendapatkan pandangan 'Itu-si-Malfoy' 'Apa-mereka-benar-bertunangan?' dan suara-suara yang dia mau muntah mendengarkannya.

Sesekali dia menatap murid yang membicarakannya dengan pandangan 'Diam-atau-mati?' dan karena si murid masih sayang nyawanya dia pun diam sambil meyikut temannya yang masih membicarakan mengenai si Malfoy junior itu.

Draco melangkah ke meja Gryffindor tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dan suara-suara murid lainnya. Dia dapat melihat ada Ron, Ginny, Harry, Luna, dan Oh tentu saja Hermione disana. Dengan cuek dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Draco sempat medengar perkataan Hermione "Yah itu kami, eh bukan aku kami hanya ber-". Draco dengan cepat menarik tangan Hermione dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"-pacaran dan kami belum memikirkan untuk bertunangan." Sambungnya cuek dan menarik Hermione agar semakin dekat dengannya.

Hermione spontan mendelik kearah Draco dan mau memprotes tapi sempat dipotong oleh Draco.

"Aku pinjam Mione sebentar, tenang saja pasti ku kembalikan." Dan kemudian Draco ngacir sambil menarik Hermione yang siap melontarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan murid yang mengambil spekulasi sendiri.

"Ah masih pacaran."

"Terlihat mencurigakan."

"Apa mereka akan bertunangan?"

"Apa? Mereka berpacaran?"

"Apa kataku mereka pasti punya hubungan."

"Kau berhutang satu galleon lima knut, mereka benar-benar pacaran."

"Oh sial! Galleon dan knutku yang berharga."

Diantara kericuhan itu Luna masih menatap pasangan itu dengan padangan menyelidik. "Akan seru sepertinya~" katanya dengan suara pelan bernada riang.

OoO

"Malfoy! Berhenti menyeret ku. Tanganku bisa putus!" teriak Hermione.

Memastikan keadaan aman, Draco segera melepaskan tangan Hermione dengan pelan. "Maaf."

Hermione mengusap-usap tangannya yang terasa pegal dan sakit. Hermione menatap Draco dengan marah. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Maaf Mione, aku hanya itu-".

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan kita berpacaran? Aku bisa jadi bahan gosip seantero Hogwarts, aku bisa meneriman kutukan dari fansmu, dan yang paling parah telingaku akan panas mendegar racauan murid-murid yang sibuk membicarakan tentang kit-".

"Stop Mione!" protes Draco.

Hermione memandangnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Aku baru mau menjelaskan dan kau sudah menceramahiku." Kata Draco sambil mendengus.

"Baik, katakanlah."

"Oh ayolah, kali ini saja bantu aku. Berpura-puralah menjadi pacarku. Jika ada seorang saja dari mereka yang tahu bahwa ini bohongan dan mengatakannya pada Mum aku bisa mati!" keluh Draco.

"Lalu? Jika aku berpura-pura berpacaran dengan mu aku juga bisa mati!" jawab Hermione ketus.

"Come on Mione. Kita sudah mengatakan ini semalam kepada kedua Orangtua ku. Kau juga terlibat. Aku akan menjamin kau akan baik-baik saja.". Draco memandang Hermione dengan tatapan memelas ala 'Kau-bantu-aku-atau-aku-akan-mati'.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku Drake." Keluh Hermione yang langsung mendapatkan seringaian dari Draco.

"Terimakasih sayang," jawab Draco riang yang mendapatkan tatapan 'Kau-lebih-baik-mati' dari Hermione.

OoO

Hermione merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing akhir-akhir ini. Pacaran bohongan dengan Draco lebih buruk dari yang dia kira.

Setiap pagi Hermione harus ke Aula Besar bersama Draco, makan bersama Draco –baik di meja Slytherin maupun di meja Gryffindor-, ke perpustakaan bersama Draco, bahkan karena hubungan sialan itu banyak guru yang memasangkan mereka untuk tugas kelompok.

Hermione meminum cokelat panasnya dengan pelan. Dia sangat butuh makanan manis untuk menghilangkan pusingnya.

"Malam Mione."

Tuh kan, belum apa-apa Draco sudah muncul lagi.

Hermione hanya meng-Hn-kan sapaan Draco yang membuat dahi Draco berkerut.

"Kau kenapa?"

Oh bahkan manusia pirang ini masih bertanya 'kenapa?' setelah status sialan itu membuat Hermione hampir merasakan yang namanya mati.

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia lelah sekali, bahkan terlalu lelah hanya untuk berdebat dengan Draco.

"Tak apa."

Draco menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi.

Hermione hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Draco yang merasa tidak puas beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk disamping Hermione. Draco mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Hermione.

"Aku tidak sakit." Gerutu Hermione.

Draco menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kau aneh." Katanya singkat.

"Terimakasih."

Draco menaikkan alisnya. "Itu bukan pujian."

Hermione menghela nafas. "Aku menggantuk dan aku mau tidur."

Draco menarik tangan Hermione saat Hermione mau beranjak.

"Disini saja dulu."

Oh keras kepalanya si pirang ini. Hermione mati-matian menahan amarahnya agar tidak membunuh Draco sekarang juga.

OoO

Draco menatap Hermione yang akhirnya mau duduk disampingnya.

"Kau menghindariku?"

"Bloody Hell Draco! Aku mau tidur dan kau bilang aku menghindarimu?" jawab Hermione setengah frustasi.

"Jika tidak menghindari lalu apa namanya? Menjauhkan diri? Sama saja."

"Sudah ku katakan aku mau istirahat kan?" jawab Hermione malas.

"Baik. Terserah padamu. Aku pergi dulu ke Asrama Slytherin."

"Untuk apa meminta izin padaku?" tanya Hermione seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hanya jika kau mencariku kau tahu harus kemana."

OoO

Blaise merasa sangat bosan sekarang, Theo sudah meninggalkannya dengan alasan menggantuk sehingga dia tidak mempunyai teman untuk dan memilih untuk menatap Draco yang baru datang dengan bosan.

Draco tadi datang dan berkata ingin bercerita kepada Blaise tapi saat Blaise bertanya 'Apa?' Draco malah menjawab 'Aku tidak yakin.'.

Blaise mencoba mencari mantra apa yang dapat digunakan untuk mengutuk Draco menjadi tidak menyebalkan.

"Baik aku bercerita." Kata Draco kepada Blaise yang sudah mau mati kebosanan.

"Yah, kau sudah katakan itu lima kali."

"Kau mau mendengarkan tidak?" tanya Draco.

"Jika kau hanya mau berkata 'Baik aku bercerita' dan kemudian berkata lagi 'Aku tidak yakin' maka jawabannya adalah tidak." Jawabnya dengan nada mencela.

"Baik. Begini uhm aku merasa Hermione menjauhiku."

Blaise menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Lalu, apa perdulimu dan apa masalahnya jika Granger menjauhimu?"

"Entah aku tidak tahu, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aneh." Jawab Draco enteng.

"Kalian benar-benar pacaran bohongankan bukan sungguhan?" tanya pelan. Meskipun penghuni Slytherin sudah tidur dia tidak mau menguatkan suaranya. Dia Slytherin dan dia tahu murid Slytherin senang menguping.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terpikir bahwa kau mulai menyukai Granger," mendapat pelototan dari Draco, Blaise menlanjutkan "Mungkin saja."

"Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Aku hanya merasa dia menghindariku." Bantah Draco.

"Aku hanya berkata mungkin saja kan? Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Drake."

"Yah benar sih. Hei apakah kau pernah merasa badan mu panas dan perut mu bergejolak saat berada di dekat seseorang?"

Blaise menegakkan badannya merasa tertarik. "Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" tanyanya dengan seringai.

"Beruntung? Hermione, kenapa?"

"Whoaa, kau ternyata benar-benar menyukainya mate." Serunya.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Maksudku kau kenapa mengatakan begitu?" tanya Draco dengan alis berkerut dan menuntut jawab dari Blaise.

"Santai mate, aku pernah merasakannya saat aku dekat dengan Daphne. Dan tak lama kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya. Mungkin kau juga begitu." Jawab Blaise enteng.

"Mungkin ini berbeda! Mungkin Hermione memberiku mantra-mantra aneh atau memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam makananku." Bantah Draco.

"Terserah mu mau percaya atau tidak. Aku yakin kalau itu 'suka'.

OoO

Afterwords : Maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat keterlaluan ini. Saya dihujani banyak tugas yah jadi gitu deh hehe *ngeles #ditimpuksendal. Udah deh, saya tau kalian semua fans saya *nyegirpolos, kalau mau berkomentar silahkan klik tombol Review ;)

.

Without you I'm nothing.

.

Mind to Review? ;;)

.


	5. Chapter 5

Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Sandiwara mereka berakhir saat semuanya terasa semakin berbeda. Akankah itu merubah sesuatu?

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. Kalau kurang mengerti silahkan baca buku atau nonton filmnya terlebih dahulu karena saya malas menjelaskan hehe.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Page Five : Complicated

OoO

Hermione memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Dia mencoba menyerahkan benaknya pada mimpi tetapi benaknya menolak. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap. Dia lelah, sangat lelah. Hermione menghela nafas sebelum berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya.

Langit malam itu sepi, hanya ada beberapa bintang yang bersinar malu-malu. Hermione menatap langit tanpa minat. Benaknya kembali berkelana. Teringat olehnya wajah pucat seorang pria beserta mata kelabunya yang indah.

'Indah? Aku pasti sakit sampai membayangkan mukanya.' Batin Hermione.

Hermione mencoba mengukur suhu tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya. Tidak panas dan tidak dingin, suhu tubuhnya normal. 'Mungkin aku salah makan.' Batinnya lagi.

Dia menghela nafas dalam dan kembali memandang bintang.

'Kenapa aku jadi mengharapkan sandiwara ini akan berlangsung selamanya? Ini harus diakhiri.' Katanya tegas pada dirinya sendiri.

OoO

Hari ini hari sabtu dan langit menunjukkan bahwa hari ini masih pagi. Di meja Gryffindor terlihat beberapa anak berbicara seru mengenai sesuatu. Semuanya terlihat senang karena hari ini kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mengambil kelas di hari sabtu.

Well, tidak semuanya terlihat senang. Ada juga yang terlihat tidak antusias. Seperti yang terlihat diujung meja Gryffindor. Draco dan Hermione. Mereka tidak terlihat ceria seperti anak-anak lainnya.

Draco menyantap sarapannya dalam diam. Sedikit tidak berselera entah karena apa. Dia menatap Hermione yang menyatap sarapannya dengan tenang, sama tenangnya seperti menghadiri pemakaman.

Draco benar-benar tidak berselera sekarang. Aula Besar memang ramai sekali sekarang tetapi Draco merasa sepi sekali. Biasanya Hermione selalu mencela cara makan Draco yang terlalu pelan. Hermione sering mencelanya dengan mengatakan bahwa Draco akan menjadi Lady kalau cara makannya pelan sekali.

Draco menatap Hermione terang-terangan sekarang. Yang ditatap tidak bergeming, seakan-akan tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Draco menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah Hermione dan ternyata itu berhasil mengembalikkan sistem kesadaran Hermione.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau sehat?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, biasanya kau selalu mencela cara makan ku. Kenapa kau jadi pendiam sekali?" tanya Draco langsung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit lelah, aku sulit tidur tadi malam." Kata Hermione mencoba memikirkan alasan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco mencoba mengulurkan tangannya tetapi ditepis pelan oleh Hermione.

"Yeah, aku duluan. Ada buku yang mau ku kembalikan." Jawab Hermione terburu-buru dan langsung keluar Aula Besar.

Draco mengernyit heran. 'Dia kenapa?' tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa Draco sadari ada mata yang menatapnya tajam dari meja Asramanya.

OoO

Hermione berjalan pelan menuju Perpustakaan, dia sedikit melamum sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Bahkan sesekali dia ditegur oleh beberapa hantu yang kebetulan lewat.

Hermione memasuki Perpustakaan tanpa minat. Dia mengembalikan buku yang tadi dibacanya ke rak dimana kemarin dia mengambil buku itu dan beranjak keluar.

Kalau ada yang mengawasinya pasti mereka akan mengatakan Hermione aneh. Kenapa? Yah, biasanya Hermione selalu keluar dari Perpustakaan dengan tangan terisi buku tidak seperti sekarang ini.

Kakinya terus melangkah keluar. Dia berjalan tanpa arah dan berhenti di depan Danau Hitam. Dia duduk di depan Danau sambil memandang entah kemana.

Hermione sendiri bertanya-tanya kenapa dia memilih diam hari ini. Dia juga bingung kenapa dia menghindari Draco. Seharusnya dia berbicara dengan Draco kalau dia memang ingin menghentikan semua ini.

Hermione menghela nafas frustasi. Dia bingung kenapa dia jadi begini. Kenapa dia menjauhi Draco? Baik yang tadi itu refleks. Dia tahu Draco memandangnya tetapi dia tidak berani memandang balik.

"Hei Hermione."

Hermione tersentak kaget dan memandang orang yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Kau melamun? Aku tadi melihatmu makanya aku mengikutimu kesini."

"Aku tidak melamun Harry, hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Yah baiklah jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya." Kata Harry dengan nada disedih-sedihkan.

"Kau menyebalkan." Komentar Hermione singkat atas sikap Harry.

"Well, jadi ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Hermione.

"Maksudku, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang." Katanya tanpa minat.

"Malfoy?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hermione menatap Harry dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Aku dengar kalian berpacaran –Hermione melotot- Yah aku tahu itu bohongan tetapi aku hanya merasa kau terbebani dengan itu."

"Mungkin aku memang terbebani. Tapi bukan karena aku dipandang dengan tidak senang. Beberapa fans fanatiknya biasa saja sejak seminggu setelah Draco mengumumkan hal tidak penting itu."

"Lalu?" tanya Harry heran.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Hem, kau memikirkan apa tentang Malfoy?" tanya Harry.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa sejak kemarin aku seolah-olah menjauhinya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku menjauhinya."

Harry hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Kemudian aku juga jadi tidak berani menatap matanya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa." Kata Hermione lemah.

Harry mulai membuat hipotesis dari kata-kata Hermione.

"Jangan-jangan Malfoy memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumanmu dan kau jadi takut padanya!" kata Harry diiringi dengan gelak tawanya sesaat kemudian.

Hermione meninju lengan Harry pelan. "Bercandamu tidak lucu. Tapi mungkin saja begitu. Oh iya, aku harus menyelesaikan esai Ramuan. Aku duluan ya Harry."

"Ya." Jawab Harry singkat.

Hermione berjalan menjauhi Danau Hitam. Tanpa disadarinya mata sahabatnya menatapnya dengan tidak yakin.

OoO

"Katanya mereka hanya bersandiwara." Bisik seorang murid dengan syal bergaris hijau-silver ada di depan Hermione saat dia melewatinya.

"Aku kira sungguhan. Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya, tidak mungkin selera Malfoy seperti itu." balas kawannya tanpa berbisik.

Hermione yang merasakan keganjilan berjalan cepat kearah Asrama Ketua Murid. Dia mempercepat langkah saat mendengar murid lain yang berbisik sambil menatapnya. Dia memanjat masuk ke pintu Asramanya.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju seseorang yang duduk dengan santainya di kursi ruang rekreasi.

"Malfoy." Panggilnya.

"Ada apa Hermione?" tanyanya.

"Mereka sudah tahu?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menghela nafas. "Yah, Pansy mendengarnya saat aku sedang berdiskusi dengan Blaise."

"Jadi?"

"Well, aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku akan menjelaskannya pada Mum nanti." Kata Draco tanpa minat.

"Kalau begitu aku sudah tidak harus makan bersama mu kan? Aku juga sudah boleh kemana saja tanpamu kan?" tanya Hermione dengan suara lemah.

Draco menatap Hermione dan kemudian mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Terima kasih sudah membantu."

"Sama-sama Malfoy." Kata Hermione mencoba mengeluarkan suara sesenang mungkin dan beranjak dengan cepat ke kamarnya.

Hermione menutup pintu dan terduduk di belakang pintunya. "Kenapa aku malah sedih?" tanyanya pelan.

OoO

Draco berjalan menuju kamarnya. Entah kenapa dia malah tidak senang sama sekali mendengar kabar bahwa murid Hogwarts lainnya telah mengetahui mereka berpacaran bohongan.

Draco berhenti di depan pintu kamar Hermione dan menyetuh pintunya. "Kau senang sekali ya bisa jauh dariku?" bisiknya.

Draco menghela nafasnya dengan berat dan berbalik ke kamarnya tanpa menyadari bahwa Hermione mendengarkan bisikan pelan Draco.

OoO

.

TBC

.

OoO

Afterwords : Hai reader! *kedip-kedip* *digampar*. Ata mohon maaf banget ya atas keterlmabatan chapter ini dan di chapter ini sepertinya semakin nggak jelas dan nggak bagus. Maaf *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini tidak sesuai keinginan reader, yah chapter ini saya buat sesingkat mungkin karena idenya macet. Alurnya juga jadi maksa banget. Ya kan? *pundung di pojokkan*. Sekarang Ata masih ujian mungkin chapter depannya akan telat juga. Ata mohon maaf ya. Itu aja dulu.

Oh ya Ata juga berterima kasih sekali karena ada yang mau meriview dan minta untuk dilanjutin hehe. Semua reviewnya Ata baca kok, cuma nggak sempat balas aja *ngeles*. Sekali lagi makasih ya ;)

OoO

.

Review?

.

Without you I'm nothing

.


	6. Chapter 6

Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Semuanya semakin rumit dan tidak jelas. Hermione dan Draco terjebak dalam keadaan yang mereka sendiri pun tidak mengerti.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. Kalau kurang mengerti silahkan baca buku atau nonton filmnya terlebih dahulu karena saya malas menjelaskan hehe.

.

Tulisan yang dimiringkan adalah isi mimpi Hermione.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Page Six : An Absurd Feeling.

OoO

Hermione mengintip dari pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya tidak ada orang. Dia kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju lubang lukisan. Hermione benar-benar menghindari Draco selama 3 hari ini.

Dia bersyukur patroli Ketua Murid dijadwalkan pada hari sabtu. Paling tidak dia hanya perlu bekerja sama dengan Draco sekali dalam seminggu.

Hermione memasuki Aula Besar dengan gugup. Gosip tentang dirinya sudah mereda, bahkan hampir tidak ada. Hermione sedikit banyak bersyukur karena para penggosip itu menemukan gosip baru mengenai ramuan pencerah wajah.

Hermione menunduk selama melewati meja Slytherin. Dia hampir saja menabrak Neville yang baru saja lewat di depannya.

"Perhatikan sekitarmu Hermione." tegur Neville.

"Terima kasih Nev," balas Hermione singkat dan duduk disebelah Harry.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Harry pada Hermione yang mendapatkan tatapan bertanya dari Hermione.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering melamun dan tidak memperhatikan jalan Mione." kata Ron mencoba menjelaskan arti 'kenapa' yang ditanyakan oleh Harry.

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab singkat, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau tahu, kita berteman –koreksi, bersahabat selama tujuh tahun dan aku tahu kebiasaan mu. Kau tidak pernah memasuki Aula Besar dengan menunduk dan apa yang kulihat sekarang? Kau bahkan hampir menabrak Neville." bantah Ron.

"Ron benar Mione. Kau sehat?" tanya Harry.

"Aku mungkin sedikit tidak enak badan. Itu saja. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya lupa dimana aku menyimpan perkamen esai Herbology." jawab Hermione dan mencoba menyamarkan kebohongannya.

"Esai?" tanya Ron. Sepertinya hal ini bisa mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"Ya. Esai 7 inci tentang bunga lavender mengenai kegunaannya dalam pembuatan ramuan dan efek sampingnya."

"Damn! Aku lupa. Kau sudah siap Harry?" tanya Ron kepada Harry.

Harry melirik Hermione sekilas dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Sudah."

"Kalian harus membantu menyelasaikannya nanti siang. Herbology besok kan?"

"Yeah." jawab Hermione singkat. "Setelah ini kita ada kelas Ramuan. Sebaiknya kalian bergegas." tambah Hermione dan dengan cepat menekuni makanannya kembali.

Harry menatap Hermione curiga dan kemudian melirik ke meja Slytherin di depannya. Harry menangkap sepasang mata sedang menatap Hermione.

OoO

"Granger."

Hermione membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ya Zabini?"

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Blaise.

"Mengembalikan buku dan mencari buku yang bisa ku baca." jawab Hermione.

"Oh, kau bisa membantuku?" tanya Blaise.

"Dalam hal apa Zabini?" kata Hermione mencoba menjangkau buku dengan sampul merah tua di rak kelima dari atas.

"Aku mau memberikan sesuatu kepada Draco, tetapi aku tidak menemukannya. Tadi aku lupa untuk memberikannya di kelas." jawab Blaise dan membantu mengambilkan buku yang sulit dijangkau oleh Hermione.

"Kenapa tidak ke Asrama Ketua Murid saja?" tanya Hermione dan mengambil buku yang diulurkan Blaise. "Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak tahu kata kuncinya. Lagipula aku hanya menitipkan sebuah buku dan kebetulan aku melihatmu masuk ke perpustakaan. Tolong ya." kata Blaise dengan wajah memelas.

"Um, baiklah." jawab Hermione dengan enggan.

Blaise kemudian membuka tas selempangnya dan mengulurkan sebuah paper bag. "Terima kasih sekali." katanya.

"Yeah, sama-sama." jawab Hermione mengambil paper bag berisi buku itu dan kemudian Blaise berlalu.

"Bagaimana cara memberikannya?" gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

OoO

Draco menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dia memanjat lukisan Asramanya setelah mengucapkan sandi. Dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang jelek saat ini.

Draco tadi ingin mencari Hermione dan menanyakan padanya kenapa Hermione selama ini menghindarinya. Tetapi niatnya hilang saat melihat Hermione berbicara dengan Blaise.

Bahkan Blaise mengambilkan buku untuk Hermione. Draco tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi dia tidak suka saat melihat mereka berbicara. Sudah cukup dia diam saat melihat Ron mengandeng tangan Hermione di kelas Astronomi kemarin.

Kenapa saat dia tidak bisa mendekati Hermione orang lain justru bisa berbincang dengannya dengan mudah? Apa Hermione membencinya? Kalau iya, lantas karena apa?

Ah iya, Hermione pasti muak dijadikan pacar bohongan oleh Draco, karena itu setelah dia terlepas oleh Draco dia dengan senang hati menjauhi Draco.

Draco menghela nafas berat. Dia harus berbicara dengan Hermione. Harus.

OoO

Hermione memanjat masuk ke ruang Rekreasi Asrama Ketua Murid. Dia sedikit melirik ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan bahwa Asrama itu sepi. Dengan cepat dia menuju meja di depan perapian dan meletakkan sebuah buku disana dan tanpa lupa menyertakan _note_ kecil 'Untuk Draco dari Blaise.'.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan lagi dan cepat-cepat memasuki kamarnya. Tangannya sudah memegang ganggang pintu kamarnya saat sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Mione."

Nada suara itu dalam dan Hermione sangat mengenali suara siapa itu. Dengan setengah hati dia membalikkan badan dan menatap sosok partner Ketua Muridnya.

"Ya?"

"Kita harus berbicara sebentar."

Hermione menaikkan alisnya. Menunggu.

"Bisakah kita berbicara sambil duduk?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengernyit tetapi mengangguk dan mengikuti Draco ke ruang Rekreasi.

Hermione duduk di sebuah sofa yang bersebelahan dengan sofa yang terletak di depan perapian. Draco duduk di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan?" tanya Hermione langsung.

Draco yang memang tidak ingin berbasa-basi langsung masuk ke pokok permasalahan. "Kenapa kau menjauhi ku?"

"Aku tidak menjauhi siapa pun." jawab Hermione singkat.

"Berbicara dengan jujurlah Mione."

"Aku jujur."

"Aku tidak melihat kejujuran itu." kata Draco dengan alis yang dinaikkan.

"Terserah mu."

"Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Sudah." jawab Hermione malas.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku tidak menjauhi mu." kata Hermione malas.

"Tapi kau menjauhi ku!" balas Draco tidak sabar.

"Baik! Aku memang menjauhi mu." balas Hermione.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan pada nadanya.

"Tidakkah kau muak dijadikan boneka setiap harinya, tersenyum dan tidak mengutuk siapapun yang menjelek-jelekkanmu karena status yang juga tidak kau inginkan. Kemanapun bersamanya padahal kau tidak ingin dan di perlakukan seolah-olah barang olehnya dan semua yang kau lakukan harus seizinnya?" balas Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Hermione menyadari kata-katanya berlebihan, tetapi dia memang tidak punya alasan lain dan pandangan mengintimidasi Draco benar-benar membuatnya merasa sesuatu yang aneh.

Dia ingin muntah karena perutnya bergejolak dan dia sulit bernafas. Dia merasa kata-kata pedasnya bisa membuat Draco marah dan mengusirnya sehingga dia bisa langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Draco tidak bergeming. Draco diam dan berpikir keras. Hermione dengan ragu mencoba menatap wajahnya. Mata itu menatap dalam Hermione. Sekilas Hermione melihat kehampaan di dalam sana.

"Maaf, aku memang menyebalkan." kata Draco dan beranjak ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan buku yang terletak di atas meja.

Hermione terduduk lesu. Kenapa dia jadi merasa bersalah? Apa karena suara Draco yang terdengar sangat lemah? Atau karena Draco malah meninggalkannya begitu saja? Hei tunggu! Draco bersikap seolah-olah Hermione yang egois kan? Seharusnya dia membalas kata-kata Hermione kan?

Sebenarnya tidak separah itu. Dia menikmati berjalan bersama Draco. Tetapi setelah hal itu berlangsung satu minggu, sesuatu menyiksa batinnya. Dia seakan takut semua sandiwara mereka berakhir.

Hermione juga takut berharap, sehingga sekecil apapun harapan itu buru-buru dimusnahkannya. Dia mencoba menutupi hatinya karena tidak ingin kecewa.

Mata Hermione memanas dan mengeluarkan tetesan bening. Dia menangis dalam diam untuk suatu hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya.

OoO

'_Mum,' panggil seorang anak kecil dari balik pintu._

'_Ya sayang?' tanya seorang wanita berambut sebahu kepada anaknnya disertai lambaian tangan seolah meminta anak kecil itu untuk masuk._

'_Mum, tadi pagi Dad berkata dia mencintaiku. Artinya apa?' tanyanya setelah dia sampai di pangkuan Ibunya._

'_Artinya dia menyayangimu dan dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu.'_

'_Benarkah?'_

'_Ya. Mum juga mencintaimu Mione.'_

'_Kalau begitu aku juga mencintai Mum dan Dad.' Katanya senang._

'_Anak pintar.' Balas ibunya sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut._

'_Mum mencintai Dad?' tanyanya lagi._

'_Tentu sayang, Mum juga mencintai Dad.'_

'_Bagaimana rasanya mencintai Mum?' tanya si gadis kecil lagi._

'_Kau akan sedih jika kehilangannya dan kau akan selalu menyayanginya.'_

OoO

Hermione meringsut bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dia memimpikan masa kecilnya. Mungkin karena dia merindukan Ibunya.

'Kau akan sedih jika kehilangannya dan kau akan selalu menyayanginya.'

Kalimat itu tergiang saat Hermione mengikat rambutnya. Dia menghela nafas berat. Kalimat itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini menghilang dari pandangannya. Menyedihkan.

Dia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia memang sedih, tetapi dia tidak boleh berlarut. Kelas pertamanya hari ini adalah Rune Kuno. Mungkin dia harus menata rambutnya sedikit.

OoO

Draco menyesap _Fire Whisky_nya perlahan. Dia penghilang stress sekarang. Draco dengan mudah bisa menyeludupkan _Whisky_ karena dia telah membuang label botol itu terlebih dahulu.

Menjauhi Hermione tidak semudah yang dia bayangkan. Draco menghabiskan setengah isi botol _Whisky_nya dan saat dia mau menuangkan _Whisky_nya lagi terdengar ketukan dari jendela kamarnya.

Dia meninggalkan botol _Whisky_nya dan beranjak ke kamar. Draco menemukan Blaise terbang dengan sapunya di depan jendela kamarnya. Draco membuka jendelanya dan Blaise langsung masuk ke kamrnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Whoa, santai _mate_. Buku yang ku titipkan kepada Granger sudah ada padamu?"

Draco mencoba mengingat. Mungkin yang dimaksud Blaise buku yang ada di atas meja ruang Rekreasinya dengan note berisiki 'Untuk Draco dari Blaise'.

'Jadi Hermione meletakkan buku itu disana. Dia benar-benar menjauhiku.' batin Draco.

"_Mate_?" panggil Blaise.

"Sudah. Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya memastikan. Oh iya, tadi Potter bilang ingin menemuimu. Dia menunggumu di Danau Hitam. Kesana saja sekarang, sebentar lagi jam makam malam." tambah Blaise.

"Aku turun denganmu saja. Antar aku kesana ya, aku malas turun dengan tangga."

"Yasudah."

OoO

Hermione baru saja akan ke kamarnya saat menyadari ada sesuatu diatas meja ruang Rekreasi.

"Apa ini? Tidak ada labelnya."

Hermione mengangkat botol minuman didepannya dan mencium bau minuman itu.

"Sepertinya manis." katanya sambil mengamati botolnya. Pandangannya teralih ke sebuah gelas di dekat dua botol lainnya yang masih penuh.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencari tahu." gumamnya dan menuang isi botol yang di pegangnya ke gelas kosong.

Manis. Hal itu yang pertama dirasakan Hermione saat meminum minuman yang dituangnya. Hermione menuangnya lagi, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi sangat haus.

Begitu berkali-kali. Hingga ketiga botol –yang tidak diketahuinya berisi apa- kosong. Matanya mengerjap. Rasanya menyenangkan dan dia sedikit pusing.

Dia menatap botol kosong itu. Dia ingin minum lagi meskipun matanya mulai terasa berat.

Dia mencoba berdiri dan tanpa sengaja malah terjatuh. Seseorang membantunya berdiri sebelum dia terduduk.

OoO

Draco melihat Hermione akan terjatuh dan langsung membantunya berdiri. Draco baru kembali dari Danau Hitam.

Draco membantunya berdiri dan Hermione malah jatuh terduduk. Dia bingung kenapa Hermione tidak melawan dan terlihat begitu lemas. Dia melirik kearah meja. Demi Merlin! Botol _Whisky_nya sudah kosong.

Siapa yang- Oh jadi Hermione meminum semuanya dan mabuk?

"Hei, Mione." Panggil Draco kepada Hermione.

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Draco. Dia memandang kedua kelabu itu dalam. Draco tiba-tiba gugup.

"Draco, itu milikmu?" tunjuk Hermione.

"Ya, kenapa?" tanya Draco ragu.

"Aku mau lagi." Kata Hermione diiringi dengan senyuman aneh.

Draco menggeleng. Hermione merengut dan mencoba berdiri. Draco yang melihat itu membantu Hermione tetapi Hermione malah terjatuh dan menarik Draco sehingga mereka jatuh terduduk.

"Ambilkan Drake." rengek Hermione.

Melihat Hermione yang sudah sangat mabuk, Dracopun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

Hermione merengut dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Draco. "Tapi aku mau lagi."

"Tidak lagi Hermione. Kau sudah mabuk."

Hermione mencium sesuatu yang berbau manis. Baunya sama dengan minuman yang diminumnya. Dia mencoba mendekat wajahnya dengan wajah Draco. Hidungnya mencoba mengirup bau manis itu.

Bau itu berasal dari bibir Draco. Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya lagi. Draco menaikkan alis.

'Dia mau apa?' batin Draco.

OoO

.

TBC

.

OoO

Afterwords: Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review. Chapter ini udah aku usahin buat update secepat mungkin. Chapter depan aku belum tau bisa updatenya kapan, tapi aku usahain secepat mungkin. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mereview di chapter-chapter sebelumnya yang tidak aku balas satu per satu. Aku baca kok semua reviewnya ;)

Ohya, aku sekalian mau promosi nih. Untuk yang suka AlRose bisa lihat ke storyku dan baca It is ya ;)

OoO

.

Review?

.

Without you I'm nothing

.


	7. Chapter 7

Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Mereka bisa menyangkalnya sementara. Tetapi semakin lama mereka akan mengerti. Mereka akan mengerti bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Yang di italic/dimiringkan adalah flashback.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. Kalau kurang mengerti silahkan baca buku atau nonton filmnya terlebih dahulu karena saya malas menjelaskan hehe.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Page Seven : Too soon.

OoO

Hermione membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Kelopak matanya seperti telah direkatkan dengan cairan perekat atau lem rekat ajaib milik George. Dia mengerjap dua kali. Memandang sekeliling tanpa mencoba bangun. Dia masih lemas.

Sejak kapan kamarnya terlihat begitu elegan? Hermione mengalihkan pandangan ke meja belajar miliknya, meja itu tetap sama tetapi warna coklatnya berbeda, lalu dimana foto kedua orang tuanya dan kedua sahabatnya?

Baik, Hermione mulai menyadari ada yang salah disini. Saat Hermione menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya –selimut hijau yang diyakininya bukan miliknya- dia melihat dua tangan melingkar dengan santai di perutnya.

Saatnya untuk panik.

"KYAAAA!"

OoO

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hermione dengan tatapan tajam ke arah partnernya.

Draco Malfoy menghela nafas berat. "Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada? Huh?"

"Kau berharap ada apa?"

"Aku tidak berharap! Jelaskan! Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu." Tuntut Hermione.

"Kau tidak ingat sama sekali?"

"Kalau aku mengingatnya aku tidak akan bertanya kepada anda Mister Malfoy." tekan Hermione saat mengucapkan 'Mister Malfoy'.

"Kau mabuk." Jawab Draco sekenanya.

"Jika aku mabuk, aku akan muntah. Aku tidak tahan alkohol."

Draco menghela nafas lagi. Ini akan jadi cerita panjang.

OoO

_Draco menatap mata coklat yang berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Hidungnya menyentuh hidung Hermione. Draco menahan nafas. Dekat sekali hingga dia bisa mencium wangi Lavender milik Hermione._

_Wajah Hermione hanya berjarak berberapa senti saat tiba-tiba Hermione menutup mulutnya. Draco yang melihat Hermione seperti tersedak dengan cepat mengerti keadaan di depannya._

_Draco mengendong Hermione cepat ke kamar mandi. Hermione memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Draco mengelus punggungnya dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya diperut Hermione dengan pelan._

_Setelah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahkan Draco menyihir agar air wastafel hidup dan mendaraskan mantra pembersih. Draco memanggil sapu tangannya dengan mantra panggil dan membersihkan sekitar mulut Hermione. Setelah selesai Draco membuang sapu tangannya ke tempah sampah di pantry._

_Masih sambil menggendong Hermione, Draco berjalan ke kamarnya. Hermione sudah tertidur setelah dia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Draco membaringkan Hermione dan kemudian menyusul naik ke atas tempat tidur. Dia lelah, sangat lelah._

OoO

Hermione menaikkan alisnya tinggi. "Hanya itu?" tanyanya.

Draco megangguk. Masalah Hermione hampir menciumnya tidak mau dibahasnya. Lagipula itu hanya akan memperkeruh masalah.

"Kau menyembunyikan yang lain Malfoy."

"Mione, bisakah kau berhenti untuk berburuk sangka? Aku menolongmu. Hanya itu," Draco yang melihat Hermione baru akan protes melanjutkan. "Aku terlalu lelah sehingga lupa untuk mengantarmu ke kamarmu. Kau juga tidak berharap aku tidur dilantai kan?"

Hermione mengatupkan mulutnya. Hermione mengangguk –meski masih curiga-, kemudian beranjak ke kamarnya. Kelas pertama pagi ini adalah kelas Transfigurasi, dia tidak ingin terlambat hanya dengan alasan 'Saya sedang mengintrogasi Mister Malfoy'.

OoO

Draco dapat melihat ekspresi 'Oh tidak.' dari wajah Hermione saat Profesor Slughorn meminta mereka untuk bekerja sama dalam pembuatan ramuan Pengembali Ingatan. Draco mencoba sebisanya agar tidak memperburuk mood Hermione.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya, seakan mereka sudah tau apa kebiasaan masing-masing, Hermione pun menyiapkan bahan sementara Draco menimbang berat bahan agar pas. Setelah mencampurkan bahan pun Draco dengan santai membiarkan Hermione yang mengaduk. Tanpa dikomando, setelah Hermione mengaduk Draco langsung melambaikan tongkatnya.

Benar-benar tanpa percakapan sedikit pun. Setelah selesai mereka pun tidak berbicara. Draco melihat Blaise yang sedang menyelesaikan ramuannya dengan Hannah Abbott dan Hermione mencoba memberikan saran-saran tanpa suara kepada Ron yang berpasangan dengan Lisa Turpin.

Setelah kelas Ramuan selesai mereka tetap diam dan berjalan bersama teman-teman mereka. Harry yang menyadari itu –dan memang memperhatikan Hermione sejak tadi- memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya Mione?" tanya Harry mencoba mencari tahu, informasi yang di dapatnya dari Draco juga tidak banyak.

"Siapa?" tanya Ron diikuti dengan pandangan membenarkan dari Hermione.

"Malfoy," tambah Harry.

"Tidak, kenapa aku harus memiliki masalah dengannya?" tanya Hermione mencoba tidak perduli.

"Ah iya Mione, bulan lalu kan kau sempat berpacaran bohongan dengannya dan kalian juga akrab sekali waktu itu. Sekarang aku lihat kalian seperti tidak saling kenal." komentar Ron.

"Jadi kalian merasa lebih baik jika aku berteman dengannya?" tanya Hermione datar.

"Yeah, tidak ada salahnya. Malfoy tidak terlalu buruk." balas Ron diikuti anggukan Harry.

"Terserah, aku ada kelas Rune." kata Hermione.

"Sampai jumpa saat makan siang kalau begitu." balas Ron.

Hermione mengganguk dan menatap Harry. Hermione sedikit menaikkan alis saat Harry mengisyaratkan 'Menara Astronomi jam sembilan.' Dan setelah itu kedua temannya mengambil arah ke koridor lain.

OoO

Sambil menerka-nerka maksud Harry, Hermione melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas Rune. Dia tidak begitu melihat jalan sehingga bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

Hermione mengambil bukunya yang jatuh dan dengan cepat meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tadi tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah." Kata orang itu sambil mengambil bukunya yang jatuh.

Hermione membantunya dan menyadari siapa yang ditabraknya. Anthony Goldstein, Prefek Ravenclaw yang satu angkatan dengannya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tidak ke kelas Rune?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ah, buku Rune ku tertinggal tadi. Aku berniat kembali ke Asrama untuk mengambilnya. Masih ada lima menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Aku duluan ya." Jawab Anthony dan berlalu dari pandangan Hermione.

"Hei! Kau bisa meminjam buku ku." Panggil Hermione.

"Ha?"

"Aku membawa dua buku, satunya lagi memang buku perpustakaan, tetapi masih berisi materi hari ini. Lagipula jika kau berlari sekarang kesana aku tidak yakin kau akan tepat waktu." terang Hermione.

"Terima kasih." balas Anthony dan berjalan kearah Hermione. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke kelas Rune.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula tadi aku mengurangi waktumu."

"Yah, kau sebangku dengan siapa nanti? Maksudku begini, jika kau sendiri kita sebangku saja. Lagipula kau juga membutuhkan bukumu." tawar Anthony ramah.

"Aku sendiri sih," jawab Hermione. Saat dia masih menjadi pacar bohongan Draco mereka sebangku di Rune Kuno. Tetapi sejak status itu terbongkar Hermione terkadang duduk bersama Lisa atau Padma.

"Kalau begitu kita sebangku."

"Well, terserahmu saja."

OoO

Draco Malfoy mecoba memfokuskan matanya kepada Profesor Bathsheda yang menjelaskan perbedaan kata-kata Rune Kuno yang terlihat mirip.

Jangan salahkan Draco kalau dia tidak konsentrasi. Melihat partnernya duduk disebelah seorang siswa Ravenclaw –Draco melihat warna dasi dan lambang asramanya- yang kalau tidak salah adalah salah seorang Prefek cukup membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Hermione jarang sebangku dengan lelaki, selain kedua sahabatnya dan jika ada tugas perkelompok. Draco memperhatikan si Prefek yang terlihat menulis sesekali dan Hermione yang serius memperhatikan penjelasan dari Profesor Bathsheda.

Kenapa dia jadi curiga? Draco jadi ingin marah tidak tahu kenapa. Setelah ini dia harus bertemu Blaise.

OoO

Langit malam cukup cerah, ada cukup banyak bintang di atas sana. Hermione memandang bintang-bintang itu. Ada rasi Orion yang menurut Ron berbentuk seperti drum. Hermione tersenyum saat mengingat Ron pernah bertanya padanya 'Apakah ada dewa dari dunia muggle yang menggunakan rasi Orion untuk main musik?'

Dia menatap langit lagi. Sebenarnya masih ada 15 menit lagi sebelum jam sembilan, tetapi Hermione merasa lebih baik datang cepat.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari rasi yang baru dilihatnya ke rasi Draco. Rasi yang berbentung naga itu terlihat tidak begitu lengkap, ada beberapa bintang dari rasi itu yang tidak kelihatan sinarnya.

Rasi Draco. Hermione menundukkan kepalanya. Rasi itu mengingatkannya kepada Draco. Orang yang selama ini terang-terang dihindarinya.

Hermione menatap lagi ke langit. Kali ini dia mencoba melihat sebuah bintang yang terlihat seolah sendirian, tidak ada bintang lain di dekat bintang itu.

Pikiran Hermione melayang, memutar balik segala memori saat dia pernah berteman dengan Draco. Sekarang, masih bisakah dia dan Draco disebut teman? Mereka bertengkar kan? Lalu apa namanya? Apa mereka kembali menjadi musuh?

Hermione mengingat saat Draco masih memanggil nama depannya, lelaki berambut pirang platina itu masih menganggapnya teman.

'Tapi teman tidak saling mendiamkan saat bertemu.' batin Hermione.

Hermione jadi bingung, semua ini mungkin dimulai darinya yang menjauhi Draco, tapi kenapa Draco juga menjauhinya? Kalau saja dia tidak egois untuk kembali mengajak Draco berbicara, mungkin sekarang mereka masih bertegur-sapa.

'Apa yang membuatku begitu bodoh hingga menjauhinya? Dia salah apa?' tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri.

Kalau ada saat dimana dia tidak bisa menjawab, mungkin inilah saatnya. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya begini. Setaunya Draco tidak memiliki salah kepadanya.

Hermione memang kesal saat Draco menjadikannya pacar bohongan Draco, tapi perasaan kesal itu sudah tidak ada. Dia juga tidak merasa marah pada Draco, karena selama mereka memiliki status bohongan itu tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kan?

Well, Hermione mungkin sempat dilirik tajam oleh penggemar Draco. Tapi, kan hanya itu. Malah selama itu Hermione lebih banyak tahu tentang Draco. Draco yang tidak marah saat Hermione mengacuhkannya, Draco yang dengan spontang menjadi baik saat ada orang yang melihat mereka berdua, dan Draco yang tertidur karena menunggu Hermione mengerjakan esainya.

Hermione tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana wajah Draco saat tertidur, begitu tampan dan rileks. Seakan dia bayi baru lahir yang tidak pernah menyengsarakan partnernya.

"Ada hal yang ku lewatkan?" tanya sebuah suara dibelakangnya.

Hermione berbalik dan memutar kedua bola mata coklat madu miliknya. "Oh Harry, memangnya ada yang terjadi disini? Tidak ada pesta, jadi tidak ada yang kau lewatkan." jelas Hermione.

OoO

Harry berjalan ke tempat Hermione bersandar. "Aku melihatmu tersenyum sendiri, mungkin aku melewatkan sesuatu."

"Tidak ada, aku hanya mengingat sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Harry mengikuti Hermione bersandar dan menatap langit.

"Tidak begitu penting, lupakan saja."

Harry mengerling kearah Hermione sekilas dan kembali menatap langit.

"Bukankah itu rasi naga?" tanya Harry menunjuk sebuah rasi bintang berbentuk naga. Dia sengaja bertanya untuk memancing Hermione.

"Ya. Rasi," Hermione merasa lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk menyebutkan nama rasi itu. "Draco."

Harry memperhatikan perubahan wajah Hermione. Suara Hermione seolah bernada rindu saat mengumamkan nama itu dan hal itu berhubungan dengan hal yang ingin diketahui Harry.

"Jadi, ada apa meminta ku kemari?" tanya Hermione setelah tediam sejenak.

"Aku ingin bertanya," jawab Harry. Mendapat anggukan dari Hermione, Harry melanjutkan.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Malfoy?"

Saat itu Harry yakin dia melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Hermione. Ekspresi yang langsung terganti dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tidak ada."

"Kalian berteman beberapa saat yang lalu, berpacaran bohongan juga. Lalu sekarang bersikap seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Hermione menunduk, dia terdiam. Harry semakin yakin ada yang disembunyikan Hermione.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti."

Harry menangkap nada putus asa di suara sahabatnya. Harry tidak bertanya lagi, dia mencoba membiarkan Hermione menyusun kata-kata.

"Aku takut Harry,"

Harry melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku takut menatap matanya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi terakhir kali aku menatap matanya aku merasa terhisap. Lalu aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, saat berada di dekatnya aku merasa jantungku bekerja lebih cepat." Jelas Hermione sambil mengingat-ingat.

Harry menaikkan alisnya dan senyum tipis terkembang di wajahnya.

"Mungkin Malfoy tidak baik bagi jantung mu." guraunya.

Hermione menatapnya dalam. "Mungkin. Apa dia menggunakan mantar verbal untuk menakutiku? Atau dia memasukkan sesuatu kedalam minumanku?"

Sekarang giliran Harry menghela nafas berat. Dia tidak menyangka temannya bisa begitu lambat dalam hal seperti ini. Harry jadi bingung kenapa Hermione bisa menjadi murid terpintar jika masalah seperti ini dia tidak mengerti.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada, seingatku cuma itu."

Harry mendapatkan hasilnya. Sama seoerti Draco, Harry yakin kalau Hermione juga sedang jatuh cinta.

OoO

"Setauku Goldstein sedang mendekati anak Hufflepuff. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu Drake. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Blaise.

"Tidak ada aku hanya ingin tahu. Jadi si Goldstein itu tidak punya pacar?"

"Setauku tidak. Kenapa?" tanya Blaise lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Draco.

Blaise menautkan alisnya dan menatap Draco horror. Draco menatapnya balik Blaise dengan pandangan 'Apa?'

"Jangan katakan kau jatuh cinta padanya!"

Draco terkejut dengan perkataan Blaise dan langsung menatap Blaise dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku masih normal jika itu yang kau maksud." Balas Draco dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Aku hanya menduga, siapa tau karena Granger menjauhimu kau jadi menyukai Goldstein."

Draco menatap Blaise malas. Ah iya, omong-omong soal Hermione,

"Blaise,"

"Ya mate? Aku dari tadi disini." jawab Blaise.

"Pernahkah kau curiga dan marah kepada seseorang karena dia mendekati wanita yang merupakan partnermu?" tanya Draco

"Jadi Goldstein mendekati Granger?"

"Bukan itu yang kutanyakan, tapi ya." Jawab Draco.

"Pernah, saat melihat Lisa dekat dengan Weasley di kelas Ramuan."

"Lisa? Turpin maksud mu?" tanya Draco.

"Yep."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau merasa begitu?"

"Aku menyukai Lisa, sedikit sih. Jadi karena itu aku tidak suka melihatnya dekat dengan siapapun. Yah, termasuk dengan Weasley." Jelas Blaise.

Draco menaikkan alisnya. Jadi dia menyukai Hermione?

"Jadi menurutku kau menyukai Granger mate. Mencintainya mungkin." tegas Blaise.

OoO

.

TBC

.

OoO

Afterwords: Yah, jadi begitulah kisahnya. Semakin gaje ya? Yah salahkan authornya ya, eh iya authornya kan aku -_- Kasih saran deh, mau digimanin ceritanya, stuck sih idenya. Jadi gitu aja ya. Ata pamit dulu. Dadah~

OoO

.

Review?

.

Without you I'm nothing.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Kegelisahan dan kebingungan itu sebenarnya muncul karena mereka tidak mau mengakui kebenaran. Mungkin mereka hanya belum melihat kesimpulan yang merupakan arti dari semuanya.

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. Kalau kurang mengerti silahkan baca buku atau nonton filmnya terlebih dahulu karena saya malas menjelaskan hehe.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Page Eight : Closer.

OoO

Tidak pernah ada hal yang bisa membuat Hogwarts sehening ini. Tentu saja tidak ada kecuali persiapan ujian.

Hermione membolak-balik buku Sejarah Sihir-nya dengan kekuatan mengerikan. Ron dan Harry yang berada di depannya bahkan dapat merasakan aura sedih dari si buku yang dibolak-balik dengan brutal.

Jari lentik Hermione menelusuri tulisan sebesar semut yang ada dibuku dan menuliskannya ke perkamennya.

"Mione," panggil Harry.

"Hm?" gumamnya.

"Esaimu sudah lebih 15 inci," komentarnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione sambil terus menulis.

Harry tidak menjawab dan membiarkan Hermione menambah panjang isi esainya. Harry menggulung perkamen esai Sejarah Sihir miliknya yang panjangnya hanya lebih satu senti dari yang diminta Profesor hantu yang mengajar Sejarah Sihir.

Ron menambahkan beberapa kata tambahan sebelum menggulung perkamennya juga. Ron tidak ada niatan menambah lebih banyak isi perkamennya, dia cukup prihatin kepada jari tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan bunyi 'Krak' pelan saat direnggangkan.

"Selesai," kata Hermione akhirnya. Dia memandang perkamennya yang sudah lebih 17 inci dari yang diminta.

Dia menyihir perkamennya agar menggulung sendiri dan masuk ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian dia menggeluarkan perkamen lain dan kembali membuka buku.

"Esai apa?" tanya Ron.

"Arithmancy," jawab Hermione singkat.

Tinggal tiga bulan lagi sebelum NEWT. Murid-murid kelas tujuh Hogwarts cukup tahu diri untuk menyiapkan segala macam bentuk tugas.

Ancaman para Profesor juga mendorong para murid lebih semangat.

"Jika terlambat dan panjangnya tidak pas maka kalian akan mendapat tiga hari detensi."

"Potong 15 poin jika tidak ada kesimpulannya!"

"Detensi bersama Filch jika ada yang curang dalam penulisan."

"Gosok kuali kalau ada yang menggandakan tugas!"

Dan berbagai ancaman penguat jiwa lainnya diucapkan setiap akhir pelajaran. Itu artinya mereka tidak melewati seharipun tanpa tugas, perkamen, dan pena bulu. Kecuali akhir pekan tentu saja.

"Oh ya, akhir pekan ini akhirnya Luna mau jalan ke Hogsmeade bersama ku!" jerit Ron dengan nada histerianya.

"Mister Weasley, kecilkan suara mu." kata Madam Pince dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana dia tahu itu aku?" tanya Ron dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Suara khas Weasley mungkin," jawab Hermione sambil nyengir.

"Terserah, yang penting Luna mau menerima tawaran kencan ku,"

"Loh, bukannya dia bersama Neville?" tanya Harry heran tetapi tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Ron.

"Neville sekarang mendekati Hannah, mungkin dia dan Luna menyadari bahwa Luna lebih ditakdirkan untukku." jawab Ron seenaknya.

Harry dan Hermione memutar bola mata.

"Kau ke Hogsmeade bersama Ginny?" tanya Ron.

"Yeah,"

"Ah ya Harry, kalau begitu kita triple date saja! Aku bersama Luna, Harry bersama Ginny, dan Mione bersama Malfoy!"

Hermione memelototi Ron dan Ron memandang Harry dengan tatapan 'Aku-salah-apa?'

"Well, itu tidak buruk. Kau dan Draco bisa kan Mione?" tanya Harry.

Hermione mengernyit kearah Harry dan memandangnya dengan tatapan –Apa-maumu-Potter?'

"Kita hanya bersenang-senang Mione, anggap saja merilekskan diri sebelum menemui ketegangan." kata Ron membantu Harry menjawab pelototan maut Hermione.

"Tidak." jawabnya singkat dan memfokuskan diri penuh ke perkamennya yang sempat terabaikan sebentar.

"Demi rambut Merlin Mione! Aku tau kau tidak tegang sama sekali, tetapi aku dan Harry masih memiliki secuil ketegangan, oh baik, cukup banyak ketegangan mengenai NEWT!"

"Kalau begitu kalian double date saja, mudah kan?" komentar Hermione tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari perkamennya.

"Mione," panggil Ron.

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat tidak kapan terakhir kita bertiga ke Hogsmeade?"

Hermione mengantung tangannya yang baru akan menulis penyelesaian Arithmancy. Dia mendadak mengerahkan otaknya untuk mengingat kapan terakhir mereka ke Hogsmeade bersama.

"Um, aku tidak ingat," kata Hermione mengernyit.

"Tentu saja! Karena sejak kita kembali ke Hogwarts di tahun ketujuh, kita tidak pernah ke Hogsmeade bersama! Aku biasa bersama Harry –jika dia tidak bersama Ginny- atau Seamus –jika dia tidak kencan dengan Lavender- dan kau juga biasa tidak pergi. Kau lebih sering ada ketika kami pulang, untuk em razia kan?" jelas Ron.

Hermione diam-diam membenarkan perkataan Ron. Padahal mereka bertemu tiap hari tetapi mereka jarang meluangkan waktu bersama. Sahabat macam apa dia?

"Well, tapi kenapa aku harus bersama Malfoy?" tanya Hermione dan melanjutkan menulis esainya.

"Aku kan bersama Luna dan Harry bersama Ginny, kalau kami berbicara dengan pasangan kami sementara kau sendiri terus kau berbicara dengan siapa?"

"Aku bisa mendengarkan saja," kata Hermione dengan nada riang.

"Itu bukan jalan keluar Mione, minimal kau harus punya teman." kata Ron.

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kau masih tidak berbicara dengannya?" tanya Harry.

Hermione lagi-lagi mengacuhkan esainya sesaat dan mengangguk singkat. Mood menulisnya hilang sudah.

"Ada apa dengan dia dan Malfoy, mate?" tanya Ron yang tidak tahu lebih jelas duduk perkara.

"Biasa, remaja labil," jawab Harry diiringi cengiran diwajah khasnya.

"HEI!"

"Oh begitu, aku mengerti. Jadi kenapa kalian bertengkar young couple?" tanya Ron dengan gestur kebapakan.

"Ap-?"

"Mereka bertengkar karena harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka," Harry menjawab dengan kekehannya.

"Harry! Kami tidak-"

"Wah, jadi karena itu. Seharusnya resmikan saja." kata Ron mengacuhkan Hermione.

"Sayang sekali Ron, Malfoy belum mengutarakan perasaannya."

"Oh diamlah!" kata Hermione dan dengan satu lambaian tongkat barang-barang Hermione masuk ke dalam tasnya.

Hermione pergi sambil mengumam jengkel.

"Kita keterlaluan ya?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak," kata Harry diiringi cengirannya.

OoO

Hermione memanjat masuk ke ruang rekreasi. Dia berjalan sambil mengehentak-hentakkan kakinya dan melempar sembarangan tasnya ke sofa merah keemasan.

Sesekali masih terdengar gerutuannya yang berupa 'Dasar childish!' atau 'Mau mereka apa sih?' atau 'Menyebalkan' atau 'Mereka kira lucu?' atau 'Awas saja nanti!'

Hermione kembali menggelar perkamen esainya di atas meja ruang rekreasi, dia menulis dan sesekali dia mengeluarkan gerutuan-gerutuannya.

Tiga inci.

"Kapan mereka mau berhenti mengejekku?"

Lima inci.

"Mereka kan tidak tahu!"

Sembilan inci.

"Mereka menyebalkan!"

Selesai.

"Aku seharusnya memantrai mereka tadi!"

Hermione melambaikan tongkatnya dan perkamennya tergulung rapi. Dia mengucek matanya dan merenggangkan jari-jarinya yang kaku karena menulis. Sebentar lagi makan malam, dia harus beres-beres sekarang.

Tasnya sudah diletakkan rapi di atas meja belajar dan Hermione masih ingin berlama-lama di kamarnya. Dia memandang cincin perak yang tergeletak diatas mejanya.

Hermione lupa mengembalikan cincin beremblem huruf 'M' itu. lagipula dia hampir tidak pernah berbicara kepada Draco lagi. Hermione meraih cincik perak itu dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Dia memutar-mutar cincinya dan mengingat-ingat kenangan lama. Cincin itu cantik, perak dan seakan bersulur. Ukirannya juga manis. Tipis tetapi jelas. Cincinnya juga pas dijarinya.

Hermione menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh begini, cincin itu punya Draco. Seharusnya dia mengembalikkannya sejak mereka berhenti dengan status bohongan itu.

Hermione beranjak dari kamarnya dan mengantungi cincin perak itu. Ada yang belum selesai.

OoO

Draco tadinya sedang tiduran diatas kasurnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat turun untuk makan malam. Lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu lapar.

Narcissa tadi menyuratinya –sekedar bertanya kabar-. Meskipun hanya surat singkat, tetapi diakhir surat Ibunya bertanya apa Draco sudah memiliki kekasih baru.

Draco belum membalas surat Ibunya. Kata kekasih mengingatkannya akan kejadian lama dan dia jadi tidak memiliki mood apapun selain mood untuk mengenang.

Draco merasa akhir-akhir ini dirinya melankolis, apalagi dia sibuk mendata nama-nama murid yang dekat dengan Hermione. Draco sadar dia mulai terlihat seperti penguntit.

Draco melambaikan tongkatnya memanggil clipboard-nya. Dia urutan teratas ada nama Harry dan disusul Ron di bawahnya. Lalu ada nama-nama prefek Ravenclaw yang sempat dekat dengan Hermione dan beberapa anak Gryffindor lain.

Ini anjuran Blaise, menurut Blaise lebih baik dia menulis daftar saingannya dulu. Cari kelemahan mereka –meskipun Draco merasa tidak perlu "Oh Blaise! Aku ini Mister Perfect!"-, kenapa mereka dekat dengan Hermione – "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" tanya Draco heran, haruskah dia menguntit para lelaki itu juga? Nanti dia bisa dikira suka sama mereka lagi-, cari topik yang mereka bahas, dan cari tahu mereka sedekat apa.

Draco tahu Harry teman baik Hermione tetapi Blaise bilang kalau teman –sahabat tepatnya- memiliki akses terdekat, semua hal bisa menjadi mungkin jika diawali teman. Jadi, dengan usulan Blaise yang dia ragukan dia menuliskan semua itu di clipboard-nya.

Draco sedang membaca ulang clipboard-nya ketika mendengar ketukan pintu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya malas.

Draco tidak yakin kalau partnernya yang mengetuk pintu. Dia dan Hermione sudah tidak berbicara dalam waktu yang cukup lama jadi Draco sangsi jika Hermione mau bersopan ria ke kamarnya.

"Granger,"

Draco mendadak duduk tegak dan berjalan dengan pikiran heran. Dia membuka pintu dan menemukan memang Hermionelah yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

OoO

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini,"

Draco menatap Hermione yang akhirnya bicara dan menerima cincin yang diulurkan Hermione.

"Oh," komentarnya singkat.

Canggung lagi. Hermione mulai menatap berkeliling kamar Draco. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak usah masuk. 'Aku hanya bersikap baik.' batin Hermione.

"Um, maaf baru ku kembalikan."

"Tak apa,"

Senyap lagi.

"Er Mione,"

Hermione menatap Draco.

"Well?"

"Kau sudah memaafkan ku?" tanya Draco.

Sebenarnya Draco tadinya tidak yakin untuk berbicara. Tetapi mau sampai kapan mereka diam-diaman seperti ini?

Hermione kelihatannya tidak nyaman dengan topik yang diangkat Draco sehingga dia hanya memilih anggukan sebagai jawaban.

Senyap.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf,"

Draco mendongak dan menatap hazel Hermione tidak mengerti.

"Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu, itu juga bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku tahu itu hal yang wajar saat seseorang berpacaran lagipula aku juga yang menyetujui untuk membantumu."

Draco mengangguk.

"Kita masih berteman?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Untung saja pendengaran Draco termasuk kategori tajam, kalau tidak suara pelan Hermione tidak akan kedengaran.

"Aku harap begitu,"

"Itu bagus,"

Diam mendominasi lagi.

Hermione menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Dia memperhatikan selimut Draco seakan-akan selimut itu begitu bagus.

Draco yang duduk di kursi juga tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sepertinya mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

Saat memilin-milin selimut tangan Hermione menyenggol sesuatu. Hermione meraih clipboard yang menyenggol tangannya dan menatap tulisan di clipboard itu.

Di baris atas ada tulisan 'Daftar Saingan.'. Hermione menyadari ada nama Harry disana, ada beberapa baris tulisan yang kelihatannya merupakan barisan penjelas. Hermione membaca baris-baris itu dalam hati.

'Potter tidak begitu pintar dan Potter juga tidak setampan aku. Potter dekat dengannya semenjak kelas satu. Semalam mereka membahas esai Transfigurasi. Mereka berteman atau bersahabat mungkin.'

Hermione mengernyit.

"Ini apa Malf- Draco?" tanya Hermione mengacungkan clipboard.

Draco mengalihkan pandangan dari cincin perak ke Hermione. Tangannya mengacungkan clipboard yang berisi DAFTAR SAIGANNYA!

Draco berharap saat itu juga lantai bisa menelannya.

OoO

Daftar Saingan.

Harry Potter.

Potter tidak begitu pintar dan Potter juga tidak setampan aku. Potter dekat dengannya semenjak kelas satu. Semalam mereka membahas esai Transfigurasi. Mereka berteman atau bersahabat mungkin.

Ron Weasley.

Weasley barbar. Dia juga tidak sepintar aku. Tampan? Aku masih lebih tampan. Weasley juga makan dengan beringas. Mereka dekat sejak kelas satu. Semalam dia juga bersama Potter dan Hermione membahas esai Transfigurasi. Mereka berteman.

Anthony Goldstein.

Dia tidak setampan dan sepintar aku. Mereka dekat saat di kelas Arithmancy bulan lalu. Mereka entah membahas apa minggu lalu. Belum jelas.

Neville Longbottom.

Dia ceroboh dan tidak setampan aku. Mereka dekat sejak kelas satu. Mereka membicarakan jamur cahaya dua hari yang lalu. Dia dan Hermione teman se-Asrama.

Seamus Finnigian.

Aku jauh lebih tampan darinya. Mereka dekat sejak kelas satu. Semalam dia meminjam buku Hermione. Dia teman se-Asramanya.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak sanggup membaca lebih dari ini. pada setiap penjelasan selalu ada kata 'Aku lebih tampan'.

Draco menatap Hermione dengan gelisah.

"Jadi untuk apa kau membuat daftar ini?" tanya Hermione.

"Tunggu! Jangan berpikiran jelek dulu! Yang pertama aku masih normal, aku tidak membuat daftar kencan dengan teman-temanmu itu. Yang kedua, Blaise menyuruhku. Dia bilang aku harus mendata sainganku," jelas Draco cepat-cepat dibawah tatapan intimidasi Hermione.

"Saingan?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Yeah, aku kan menyukaimu jadi menurut Blaise kalau aku mau mendekatimu aku harus mencari tahu dulu kira-kira sainganku seperti apa," terang Draco tanpa sadar.

"Tunggu dulu! Kau- Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya.

"Hah?" tanya Draco yang tidak sadar kalau dia tanpa sengaja sudah kelepasan bicara.

OoO

.

TBC

.

Afterwords : Maaf atas kelamaan update *sujud-sujud*. Gimana chapter ini? Aneh ya? Enggak kan? Iya ya? Iyasih. Aku juga nulisnya bingung kenapa bisa aneh gini. Yaudah deh, ata pamit. Dadah~

.

OoO

.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Prince Slytherin and Princess Gryffindor © atacchan

.

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Summary : Karena semua kisah pasti berakhir bahagia. Jika belum bahagia? Artinya masih ada perjalanan panjang. Hei, kau pasti bisa melaluinya. Semoga!

.

Warning : OOC mungkin, gaje, jelek, absurd, typo atau miss typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya.

.

Timeline : Setelah perang berakhir. Tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. Kalau kurang mengerti silahkan baca buku atau nonton filmnya terlebih dahulu karena saya malas menjelaskan hehe.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

Page Nine : All Was Well.

OoO

Draco mengerjap. Tetapi Hermione beraksi lebih dulu.

"Aku akan turun untuk makan malam,"

Dan dengan itu Hermione berlalu cepat-cepat dari kamar Draco. Draco yang baru sadar partnernya melarikan diri, mengejar dari belakang. Tetapi dia kalah cepat.

Menghela nafas, membiarkan Hermione makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum mendengarkan penjelasannya, Draco kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Dia harus menyusun kata-kata.

OoO

Harry tersedak kentang tumbuknya dan Ginny dengan sigap menyodorkan piala milik Harry. Harry meneguk pialanya cepat-cepat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hermione yang baru membalik piring.

Harry mendelik kepada Hermione yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau datang tiba-tiba seperti hantu! Mana berlari terburu-buru dan berteriak 'Hai' dengan kuat, bagaimana aku tidak tersedak!"

Hermione hanya nyengir. "Ron tidak tuh."

"Kau mengagetkan ku dari belakang, sedangkan Ron bisa melihat kau datang," komentar Harry sambil mengisi piringnya lagi dengan kentang tumbuk.

"Sorry," katanya dan mengisi piring.

"Yeah, oh iya kenapa Malfoy tidak turun untuk makan malam?" tanya Harry mengendikkan dagu ke meja Slytherin.

Hermione tersedak sosis.

Ginny menyodorkan piala Hermione dengan kening berkerut. "Kau kenapa ikutan tersedak?" tanyanya.

Hermione hanya mengibaskan tangannya. Seolah memberi isyarat 'tak apa'.

Harry menaikkan alis. "Terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

Hermione memandang sosis yang tampak semakin menggoda. "Hm?"

Ron yang baru meneguk isi pialanya ikut ke dalam perbincangan soal 'Kenapa Malfoy tidak turun makan malam'.

"Kalian kan satu asrama, kau pasti tahu kenapa dia tidak turun makan malam,"

Hermione menatap Ron dan kemudian Harry. "Kenapa kalian menanyakannya? Tumben sekali,"

"Tak apa, tidak boleh ya? Kami kan hanya ingin tahu," balas Ron mengangkat bahu.

"Er- aku tidak tahu," jawab Hermione.

Harry menyeringai. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelum kau turun kan?"

Hermione tersedak lasagna yang baru saja dia jadikan pengalih perhatian. Setelah meminum jus labunya dia tidak menjawab.

"Kau tersedak dua kali saat aku mengungkit soal Malfoy, ada sesuatu?" tanya Harry tersenyum.

Ginny dan Ron mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan.

"Tidak, tidak ada," jawab Hermione buru-buru.

"Benarkah?" Ginny ikutan bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Em, sepertinya aku harus duluan guys."

Hermione berlalu tergesa-gesa.

"Kau merasa dia menyembunyikan apa?" tanya Ron pada Harry.

"Pernyataan cinta mungkin, lihat saja dia sangat gugup," jawab Ginny menggantikan Harry.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita bisa mengajak mereka berdua ke Hogsmeade untuk triple date!"

OoO

Hermione mondar-mandir di depan kedua baju zirah yang menjaga pintu menuju ruang rekreasi asrama Ketua Murid. Menentukan antara apakah dia harus masuk dan menghadapi Draco atau pergi.

Dia belum siap untuk menghadapi Draco, bagaimanapun juga dia masih menyangsikan pendengarannya. Tapi kalau harus pergi, dia akan kemana?

Hermione akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke menara Astronomi. Mungkin dia bisa menenangkan diri disana. Dia membuka pintu menara dan berdiri dekat tembok pembatas.

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap langit. Hanya sedikit bintang yang bersinar. Langit malam itu cukup cerah tetapi tetap tidak banyak bintang disana.

Dia memejamkan mata. Menikmati sensasi dingin dari semilir angin malam –yang dia tahu sebenarnya tidak baik untuk tubuhnya-. Mungkin karena dia terlalu larut dalam pikiran atau karena memang tidak ada suara, dia tersentak saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

OoO

"Jangan pergi, dengarkan aku dulu 'Mione,"

Hermione mengenal suara itu, sangat mengenalnya. Suara orang yang dulu dirindukannya. Suara orang yang dihindarinya mati-matian karena takut orang itu tahu akan perasaannya. Suara orang yang menyebalkan sekaligus orang yang disayanginya.

Suara Draco. Hembusan nafas pemuda itu bahkan terasa di kulit leher Hermione. Hermione menahan nafas.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku berbicara dulu?" tanya Draco saat tidak mendapatkan respon dari Hermione.

"Aku hanya tidak siap," jawabnya pelan. Nyaris tidak terdengar jika Draco tidak berjarak cukup dekat darinya.

Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa detik. Mereka berdua mencoba menenangkan detak jantung masing-masing. Draco menenangkan detak jantungnya karena dia harus meluruskan masalah sedangkan Hermione menenangkan detak jantungnya karena dia mulai merasa udara menjauhi paru-parunya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan kabur, setidaknya tidak sampai aku selesai bicara," katanya lembut tepat di telinga Hermione.

Hermione mengumamkan sesuatu seperti 'Ya,' dan Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Hermione masih membelakangi Draco, masih terlalu takut untuk menatap wajah partner Ketua Muridnya.

"'Mione," panggil suara itu lembut dan Hermione merasa tangannya ditarik. Setengah enggan dia membalikkan badan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione masih sambil menunduk. Jantungnya masih berdetak liar, sehingga dia tidak berani mengangkat muka. Hermione yakin mukanya pasti merah.

"Lihat aku,"

Hermione tetap menunduk. Dia menyadarinya sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan pucat telah menangkupkan pipinya dan menuntun wajahnya untuk melihat sepasang mata kelabu.

Refleks, Hermione memejamkan mata. Draco tersenyum geli melihat sikap pemalu Hermione yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan menciummu jika kau tidak mau menatapku." godanya.

Hermione sontak membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Menatap manik kelabu itu takut-takut.

"Apa aku terlihat menakutkan?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Hermione cepat.

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau menatapku?"

"Uh," Hermione tidak bisa menjawab.

Draco tersenyum saat melihat Hermione tidak bisa menjawab. Miss-Know-It-All yang biasanya selalu bisa menjawab pertanyaan terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kau tidak perlu menjawab yang itu."

Hermione tidak merespon. Hanya memandangi mata Draco yang memandang balik matanya dengan lebih intens.

"Hermione,"

Hermione menahan nafas lagi.

"Kau tahu? Aku mungkin menyebalkan dan sering berbohong, tetapi untuk kali ini aku ingin jujur."

Draco menarik nafas dan memandang Hermione dengan serius.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, daftar itu kubuat karena Blaise memaksaku. Tetapi, aku memang tidak suka ada yang mendekatimu. Karena itu aku ingin tahu mengapa kau bisa berbicara dengan akrab dengan mereka sementara kau terang-terangan menjauhi ku,"

Hermione tidak menjawab hanya menyimak kata-kata Draco. Jika di depannya ada cermin, Hermione berani bertaruh kalau wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Tapi aku akhirnya sadar kalau itu bukan suka. Aku ingin berada didekatmu. Menjadi orang yang mengundang tawa dan senyummu. Bukan orang yang membuatmu memandangnya takut,"

Hermione tersentak mendengar penuturan Draco. "Maaf,".

Draco tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, itu bukan kesalahan. Well, aku memang merasa terluka dipandang seperti itu tetapi lupakan dulu masalah itu oke?"

Hermione mengangguk tetap sambil memandang Draco. Dia tidak bisa mengalihkan padangan karena pegangan Draco kepipinya cukup membuatnya tidak bisa memandang kearah lain.

"Aku sadar bahwa perasaan ku bukan rasa suka. Bukan juga kagum. Tetapi cinta," kata Draco pelan-pelan seolah menegaskan setiap katanya.

"Bukan cinta adik untuk kakaknya, bukan juga cinta kakak untuk adiknya. Bukan cinta sesama sahabat, ini lebih rumit dari itu. Aku mencintaimu sebagaimana cinta seorang pria kepada wanita," terang Draco.

Hermione memandang Draco tidak yakin. Dia mencoba mencari-cari kebohongan dalam tatapan Draco. Tetapi nihil, dia dapat melihat pandangan itu sangat tulus. Seperti pandangan Harry kepada Ginny. Seperti pandangan Ayahnya kepada Ibunya.

"Aku muggleborn Draco,"

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Draco tidak mengerti.

"Draco, kita berbeda," jelas Hermione. Hermione meraih tangan Draco yang berada di pipinya dan melepaskan tangan itu dari sana.

"Kita memang tidak sama. Kau dan aku memang berbeda, kau wanita dan aku pria. Lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya Draco mengenggam tangan Hermione lembut.

"Darah kita, pikirkan soal itu,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah warnanya sama-sama merah?"

Hermione memandang Draco, mencoba menyampaikan maksud perkataannya kepada Draco lewat pandangan.

"'Mione, berhenti menolakku, aku bisa menjelaskannya kepada Mum dan Dad. Juga kepada seluruh dunia sihir kalau perlu."

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menyusahkanmu,"

"Menyusahkanku? Kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku!" kata Draco frustasi. "Aku mencintaimu dan itu tidak menyusahkanku sama sekali! Hal yang sulit adalah kau tidak mau mengerti!"

Hermione menarik tangannya dari Draco. Dia berbalik, tidak ingin menatap Draco sama sekali.

"Aku mengerti,"

Hermione berjalan menuju pinggiran tembok.

"Mereka akan menerima kita 'Mione dan mereka harus," balas Draco tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hermione tersenyum kecut. "Benarkah? Mereka akan menerima kita?" tekan Hermione kepada kata 'kita'.

Draco mendesah. "Kau tidak yakin padaku?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau masih membenciku? Kau tidak merasakan apapun terhadapku? Kau hanya menganggapku teman?" tanya Draco getir.

Hermione berbalik dan memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti kepada Draco.

"Yeah, pasti begitu. Karena itukan kau tidak yakin?"

"Bukan!" kata Hermione cepat.

"Lalu kenapa harus perduli kepada mereka?"

Hermione menunduk dibawah tatapan intimidasi Draco.

Draco berjalan mendekat dan meraih tangan Hermione, mengenggamnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Hermione mendongak dan jarak diantara mereka berdua pelan-pelan hilang. Hermione memejamkan matanya saat Draco menciumnya lembut, penuh perasaan dan tidak menuntut. Draco memeluk pinggang Hermione dengan lembut.

Hermione mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Draco dan membalas ciuman itu sama lembutnya, seolah mencoba mengikuti irama. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat keduanya berhenti berciuman.

Mereka tidak menjauhkan diri, hanya melepas pangutan manis itu. Draco masih memeluk pinggang Hermione dan Hermione masih mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Draco. Kening mereka bertaut satu sama lain dan kedua pasang manik itu saling menatap.

"Kau masih ragu?" tanya Draco.

Hermione tersenyum dan menggeleng.

Draco membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

"Would you be mine?"

Hermione tersenyum, kali ini dengan sangat jelas dia menjawab.

"I will,"

OoO

"Akhir yang bahagia sekali Mum!" kata seorang anak berambut pirang bergelombang kepada Ibunya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Rose, meskipun pangeran dan putri sempat tidak yakin tetapi pada akhirnya sang pangeran berhasil meyakinkan putri. Nah, sekarang saatnya tidur," kata sang Ibu dan menyelimuti anaknya.

"Mum?" panggil anak bernama Rose itu.

"Hm?" gumam si Ibu yang tadinya baru akan beranjak.

"Akankah semua cerita berakhir bahagia?"

"Tentu saja, jika tidak belum bahagia itu artinya ceritanya belum berakhir. Masih ada perjalanan panjang."

"Oh begitu,"

"Sudah malam, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Good night sweetheart,"

"Night Mum!"

Si Ibu keluar dari kamar anaknya dan menutup pintu. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang keluarga. Ditilik dari bingkai-bingkai foto berisi fotonya dan seorang pria –yang sepertinya suaminya- dan juga ada beberapa bingkai foto berisi Rose dan pria itu.

"Rose sudah tidur, 'Mione?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang platina dan bermata kelabu yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa.

Si Ibu yang dipanggil Mione mengangguk dan duduk disebelah suaminya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu sang suami yang tersenyum simpul.

"Kisah apa malam ini?".

Si Ibu tersenyum dan menjawab pelan. "Kisah Pangeran Slytherin dan Putri Gyffindor,"

OoO

.

End

.

Afterwords: Akhir macam apa ini? Ayo bunuh saya! Maaf banget kalau akhirnya tidak memuaskan *dilempari tomat*. Serius deh, saya ngerasa kalau dari chapter satu, fanfic ini sudah sangat tidak menarik. Romancenya aneh, picisan, dan tidak ada berat-beratnya. Toh ceritanya gitu-gitu aja. Banyakan galaunya, mungkin karena saya nulisnya waktu lagi galau *curcol*.

.

Thanks to : Shizuku Mei-chan, Beatrixmalf, Lily love snape reagan, Just Ana, degrangefoy, mridVVanx, JustDracoHermione, hermione granger 13, Naughty As Me, Rey619, andiendien, Kiki-chan as' Yuki hime hikaru, Rani iyura-chan ghetoh, Gracia De Mouis Lucheta, Deiharu dianita, RK-Hime, Mrs. Malfoy, dramione lovers, Mrs. Malfoyp, Grynt Pepper, Uchiha Sakura97, BloodFeather20641, draco's girlf, DraMioneship, CN Bluetory, Malfoy lovers, widy, Romi 89, .16, Guest, lumostotalus, shindy, Dramionship, 10-3, skyesphantom, ochan malfoy, SawaiiStillDoll, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Romi Chance, Inna, NONAME, bluish3107.

For reviewing in chapter 1-8.

.

Thanks to : Akira KyuMin Shipper, Aria-NaSu Potter-Malfoy, BbooBear, BloodFeather20641, CN Bluetory, dindagale, Grynt Pepper, Hiruma Enma 01, Khaylila Paradis, Kiki-chan as' Yuki hime hikaru, Lily Orion Black, Putriarum, SawaiiStillDoll, skyesphantom, Uchiha Sakura97.

For favorite this fic.

.

Thanks for all silent reader.

Show your self and tell what do you think *just if you want*.

.

'Fate' dan 'It Is' akan ditelantarkan untuk beberapa bulan. Saya akan usahakan langsung mengupdate chapter selanjutnya jika ada dukungan dan kesempatan. Karena disamping menulis, saya juga pelajar malas dengan tugas bertumpuk.

.

Just Promote : Read my fic 'After All This Time' and 'One Day' if you mind. And don't forget to review, let me know what do you think ;)

.

Thankyou for reading.

.

Last, mind to give review?

.


End file.
